Doblemente enamorado (doblemente deseado)
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Ser sorprendido por Victor era una realidad para Yuuri desde que tenía memoria, pero esto superaba todas las sorpresas que Victor le había dado antes. [Victuuri]


**Doblemente enamorado (doblemente deseado)**

 **Disclaimer:** Yuri! on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Ser sorprendido por Victor era una realidad para Yuuri desde que tenía memoria.

Era algo que no había cambiado luego de conocerlo en persona, ni mucho menos con el paso del tiempo y quizás, por eso, debería estar preparado para cualquier tipo de sobresalto causado por Victor, pero nunca lo hacía.

Tal vez era porque todavía había mucho de Victor que le quedaba por descubrir, o porque la espontaneidad de Victor y su falta de miramientos hacía imposible prever que llegaría a hacer, o porque Victor se esforzaba por sorprender.

Pero esto, _esto_ , superaba todas las sorpresas previas que le había causado.

En realidad no debería ser así, pues tan solo un par de años atrás había corrido a las aguas termales, necesitando confirmar si era lo que parecía y Victor realmente estaba ahí, y lo había encontrado completamente desnudo, justo como estaba ahora, y Victor había hecho un simple anuncio que le había dado una vuelta a su vida.

Esta vez, por lo menos, había llegado caminando sin afanes y sabiendo que lo encontraría allí, pues sus padres le habían indicado que Victor había ido a los baños y le habían pedido que le avisara que ya estaba la comida; además, Victor no había pronunciado nada que fuese inesperado y capaz de cambiar su mundo.

Y eso era algo que Yuuri agradecía, pues no estaba seguro de que no terminaría perdiendo la consciencia si recibía una conmoción más además de todo esto.

Porque esto era demasiado.

Yuuri permaneció a pocos pasos del borde de piedra del onsen, incapaz de alzar una mano para limpiar los lentes de sus anteojos con una manga de su camisa, con su boca abierta y cuestionando a su vista, a su mente y a todo lo que creía.

—Yuuri —sonrió Victor, quien se encontraba de pie en medio del agua y sin ningún pudor (como de costumbre), permitiéndole notar que sus músculos se veían menos marcados de lo recordaba, con su largo cabello hacia un lado, cubriendo uno de sus hombros, y sus ojos brillantes.

—¿No vas a entrar? —cuestionó Victor… el _otro_ Victor, quien lucía más como el Victor que conocía, cómodamente apoyado contra el borde de piedra, frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras examinaba a Yuuri con su mirada, quizás decepcionado de que Yuuri estuviese vestido en vez de estar listo para entrar al agua con él.

—N-No... —balbuceó Yuuri, justificándose de reflejo y acordándose distraídamente de su razón para estar aquí—. La comida...

—¿Está lista? —Victor (el imposiblemente joven Victor) juntó sus dos manos en un único aplauso, obviamente entusiasmado por la noticia.

—Siempre podemos volver más tarde —dijo el otro Victor, parándose con movimientos elegantes al tiempo que estiró un brazo para tomar la toalla que había dejado a un lado, la cual colocó alrededor de su cuello en vez de cubrirse con ella.

Sin hacer ningún intento por disimularlo, Yuuri pellizcó su propio brazo y cuando eso no resultó en despertarse en su cama, sintiendo demasiado calor gracias a Victor y a Makkachin durmiendo sobre él, repitió la misma acción con más fuerza un par de veces más, consiguiendo solo dejar marcas rojizas en su cada vez más adolorido brazo.

Tras eso Yuuri tomó una bocanada de aire y parpadeó, casi esperando que las dos figuras que todavía podía ver con claridad a pesar de que sus gafas habían comenzado a empañarse se convirtiesen en una y, así, él pudiese achacar todo a alguna extraña alucinación, mas eso no ocurrió.

—¿Qué? —pronunció, observando a los dos Victores salir del onsen como si no hubiese nada anormal ocurriendo—. ¿Cómo? —Yuuri estaba consciente de que no estaba preguntando de la manera más elocuente posible, pero creía que estaba totalmente justificado en ser incapaz de hilar un interrogante coherente en una situación tan absurda.

Por lo menos los dos Victores no solo comprendieron qué quería saber, sino que no señalaron el que Yuuri no parecía capaz de formar frases completas.

—No tenemos idea —dijo Victor, alzando una mano para apartar su flequillo de su frente, dejando todo su rostro visible—. Creo que estuve a punto de quedarme dormido y estaba solo en el baño y luego ya no lo estaba.

—Recuerdo lo mismo —añadió el otro Victor, enroscando entre sus dedos la punta de su larga cabellera—. Estaba aquí cuando sucedió y también recuerdo haber estado esta tarde en _Ice Castle_ , así que no se trata de un viaje al futuro.

—Ni de algún tipo de rejuvenecimiento instantáneo, viendo que somos dos.

—Descartamos otras opciones antes de que llegaras y confirmamos que ninguno es un impostor.

—Un momento —pidió Yuuri, quitándose sus anteojos para presionar una mano contra sus ojos ahora cerrados y concentrarse en respirar pausadamente, pues su cabeza había comenzado a darle vueltas y no estaba del todo seguro de que desmayarse le serviría para salir de lo que no se sentía como un sueño pese a lo irreal que era.

Al fin de cuentas podría aceptar la situación con la misma naturalidad que Victor y seguir como si nada si estuviese soñando, en lugar de preocuparse por su cordura y de no tener ninguna idea de qué hacer como estaba haciendo ahora.

—¿Yuuri, estás bien? —La preocupación fue tan evidente en esa pregunta que Yuuri se obligó a volver a ponerse las gafas y abrir sus ojos para buscar a Victor, a quien encontró de inmediato, ya que se había acercado tanto que fue lo único que Yuuri pudo ver por un instante.

—Sí. —Yuuri le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, aliviado ante la familiaridad del rostro frente a él—. Aunque siento como si me hubiese golpeado en la cabeza.

Una mano se posó en su cabeza, examinándolo con cuidado con la punta de sus dedos en una caricia que lo hizo suspirar con gusto, al menos hasta que se percató de que no era la mano de Victor… no del Victor que estaba frente a él, por lo menos.

—Hm, no pareces tener nada —dijo el otro Victor en un canturreo—. No te resbalaste cuando venías, ¿verdad?

—N-No... —Yuuri dio un paso hacia atrás, consiguiendo ver a los dos una vez más y obligando al Victor que estaba junto a Victor a que dejase de tocarlo. Él se limitó a sonreírle, dejando caer su brazo a su costado.

—Me alegra.

Yuuri sabía que su rostro estaba completamente rojo y que el calor de las aguas termales que estaban tan cerca no tenía nada que ver con ello; sin pensarlo, dio otro paso hacia atrás.

—Deberíamos ir, nos están esperando.

La sugerencia de Victor fue aceptada por el otro Victor y ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta sin ninguna prisa. Yuuri los observó con su boca abierta y su corazón latiendo con rapidez a causa del sobresalto, mas caer en cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigían lo llevó a intentar detenerlos.

—¡Esperen! —gritó, incapaz de ir tras ellos—. ¿Cómo vamos a explicarles a todos... esto?

El Victor de cabello largo giró su cabeza para poder verlo sin tener que dar media vuelta.

—No lo haremos.

—No tenemos idea de qué está pasando —añadió el otro Victor, girando en sus talones a diferencia del otro.

—Pero no podemos simplemente...

—No es como si podamos ocultarlo —señaló el Victor que estaba mirándolo de frente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Estoy seguro de que todos entenderán.

Ninguno de los dos le dio ninguna oportunidad de intentar convencerlos de lo contrario y cruzaron los baños interiores para llegar a los vestidores sin siquiera lucir incómodos al atraer las miradas de todos los clientes que estaban disfrutando un baño. No había ninguna duda de que por mucho que estuviesen acostumbrados a ver a un ruso sin recato, ver a dos que prácticamente eran la misma persona era algo diferente y que no podían calificar como lo usual.

Yuuri corrió tras ellos una vez pudo hacer que sus piernas colaboraran y se obligó a ignorar la confusión general que Victor y su doble estaban causando entre los clientes del lugar, pues él se sentía tan confundido como ellos y no se creía capaz de poder crear una excusa creíble para calmarlos.

Al llegar a los casilleros donde todos los que usaban el onsen dejaban sus pertenencias, Victor —el que Yuuri reconocía como el Victor con el que había patinado esa tarde— frunció el ceño, luciendo por primera vez preocupado por algo y expresó de qué se trataba.

—No traje más ropa.

—Puedo vestirme después —ofreció el Victor más joven con aparente indiferencia ante la situación.

—¡Traeré algo! —Yuuri tuvo que intervenir de inmediato, en parte porque el camino de los baños hasta la habitación de Victor no era corto y atravesaba el mismo corredor que llevaba al comedor y en parte porque le daba la oportunidad de alejarse del lugar de la locura y tener algunos minutos para procesar todo.

No que se sintiese capaz de hacerlo.

De hecho, pese a querer tomarse un respiro, Yuuri corrió hasta la zona en la que guardaban los jinbei para los huéspedes y solo hizo una escala para lavarse su cara con agua fría antes de regresar con la misma prisa con un jinbei en mano para ofrecérselo al segundo Victor, quien continuaba allí, en compañía del otro ya vestido Victor, cuando volvió y le agradeció con una sonrisa brillante antes de ponerse ambas prendas.

—¿Vamos? —dijo una vez estuvo vestido, dando un paso hacia la puerta.

El otro Victor hizo lo mismo y Yuuri estuvo a punto de gritar.

¿Cómo podían estar tan tranquilos?

Tal vez esa calma podía ser considerada típica de Victor, mas Yuuri no estaba seguro de que toda su familia reaccionaría igual, por no mencionar al resto de personas que llegasen a verlos.

Yuuri no quería estar ahí y estar en el centro del bombardeo de preguntas que sin duda ocurriría en cualquier momento, mas antes de poder escapar se cruzaron en el pasillo con Mari, quien tenía en sus brazos una gran cantidad de toallas limpias que sin duda planeaba llevar hasta la zona de los baños.

—Al fin —expresó Mari, notando que estaban allí pese a la poca visibilidad que tenía gracias a la pila que llevaba—. Se va a enfriar la comida.

—Lo sentimos —dijo el Victor que iba adelante, deteniéndose y haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar—. Tuvimos un par de problemas.

—¿Problemas?

Eso captó la atención de Mari, quien se detuvo, ladeó su cabeza para poder verlos sin soltar su carga y un segundo después abrió su boca sin emitir ningún sonido. El que no dejase caer todas las toallas debido a la sorpresa era admirable en todo sentido, pero Yuuri no pudo concentrarse en eso, tenso con el paso de los segundos debido a la expectativa de la reacción que tarde o temprano vería.

Al final, Mari cerró la boca y dijo:

—Tendrán que pedir otro plato.

—Sin duda. —Ambos Victores sonrieron, aparentemente disfrutando del comentario que casi sonaba como una broma.

—¿Qué? —pronunció Yuuri, incrédulo.

—¿Qué? —Mari repitió la pregunta, dirigiendo su atención a Yuuri al tiempo que alzó una ceja.

—No vas a... —Yuuri gesticuló hacia los otros dos presentes, esperando que eso bastase, pues las palabras le estaban fallando.

—Es lo más extraño que he visto —aceptó Mari, encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que reacomodó la pila, apoyándola contra uno de sus hombros, para poder hablar con ellos de frente sin tener que mantener su cuello en una posición tan incómoda—. Pero no es como si nunca haya pasado algo extraño aquí.

—Pero hay dos Victor —remarcó Yuuri, no queriendo pensar en ninguno de los incidentes inexplicables que recordaba. No que se compararan con este, para comenzar.

—Oh —exclamó Mari, volviendo a fijarse en ambos Victores con una sonrisa divertida—, por eso es "un par de problemas."

El Victor de cabello corto negó con su cabeza aun cuando dejó escapar una corta risa.

—Me refería a la ropa.

Mari frunció el ceño, pensativa.

—¿Pasó en el agua?

—Sí.

—Hablen con papá —les recomendó, haciéndoles un gesto para indicarles que se quitaran del camino antes de reanudar su andar—. Él sabe más de todo lo que ha pasado aquí.

El que Mari no les diese oportunidad de averiguar detalles llevó a que los dos se girasen para poner su atención en Yuuri.

—¿Oh? ¿Cómo qué? —preguntó el Victor más joven.

—Nunca me habías contado nada sobre esto —se quejó el otro con un puchero.

Yuuri se removió incómodo y bajó su vista, prefiriendo concentrarse en el suelo de madera bajo sus pies.

—Son leyendas. —Y Yuuri nunca les había puesto mucha atención.

Patinar, Vicchan y estudiar habían sido su vida por años, aun si en sus ratos libres sus padres le pedían que ayudara en Yu-topia; además, mucho de lo que decían tenía una explicación común y aburrida.

¿Objetos perdidos? Sin duda era obra de un cliente de mala calaña o de un despiste del dueño de lo perdido.

¿Ver algo extraño? Era el resultado de beber mucho o de pasar tanto tiempo en el agua que el calor los había afectado.

¿Menciones de ganar o perder peso rápidamente? Cosas del metabolismo y del estilo de vida de la persona; Yuuri lo sabía por experiencia propia y pasar años lejos de casa le había confirmado que no tenía nada que ver con las aguas termales.

¿Noches de las que no recordaban nada? Producto del alcohol, de nuevo, y de quedar tan relajados tras un baño.

¿Peleas durante el festival local que luego eran explicadas con historias sobre calamares gigantes deseoso de destruir al mundo? Seguramente simples riñas que se habían salido de las manos y que habían tratado de justificar usando mitos locales que habían sido repetidos por muchas generaciones y que no estaban relacionadas directamente con Yu-topia.

Que Victor Nikiforov se hubiese vuelto dos, en cambio, era algo completamente distinto y que no merecía ser comparado con nada de lo que Yuuri había escuchado.

—Claramente no lo son.

—¿Incluyen ninjas?

Yuuri no respondió y esquivó a ambos para adelantarse, llegando al comedor primero. Allí estaba su madre, hablando con los usuales comensales, quienes por su parte estaban comiendo y bebiendo sin ninguna preocupación. No eran muchos gracias a la hora, mas eran los suficientes para hacer que la noticia saliese de Yu-topia en cuestión de horas.

—Aquí estamos —anunció uno de los Victores sin siquiera fijarse en si alguien que no fuera de la familia Katsuki estaba presente.

Hiroko dirigió su vista hacia los recién llegados y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Oh —exclamó sin mucha fuerza y un segundo después, dijo—. Cariño, ven a ver esto.

Toshiya abandonó la cocina sin ninguna prisa, mas se detuvo en seco cuando los vio.

—Vaya —dijo, examinándolos con su mirada—. Vaya, vaya. —Toshiya sacudió su cabeza y les sonrió—. Siéntense, siéntanse como en su casa.

Ambos Victores agradecieron con toda la naturalidad del mundo y Yuuri se quedó atrás, boquiabierto y cuestionando la cordura de toda su familia.

—Tú también, Yuuri —indicó Hiroko con suavidad, haciéndole gestos para que tomara asiento junto a su entrenador y su doble—, no te vas a quedar sin comer.

—Pero... —intentó Yuuri, sin entender cómo la cena todavía parecía ser el plan principal de la noche.

—Esto es lo más extraño que ha pasado hasta ahora —aceptó Hiroko con más tranquilidad de la que ameritaba lo que estaba diciendo—. Pero siempre que pasa algo, se soluciona solo después de un tiempo.

—¿Así que es temporal? —cuestionó Victor el joven, jugando con algunos mechones de su largo cabello.

—Eso creo. —Hiroko incluso abandonó el comedor para dirigirse a la cocina seguida por su esposo, quien le dio la razón y les dijo que no se preocuparan.

—Como ves —reiteró el otro Victor, sonriéndole a Yuuri— no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Ese fue el punto en el que Yuuri decidió darse por vencido.

¿Qué sentido tenía nadar contra la corriente cuando ni siquiera sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo?

Si todos estaban bien con el hecho de que hubiese dos Victores en casa, entonces él lo aceptaría e intentaría adaptarse, en vez de continuar dándose un dolor de cabeza al inquietarse debido a esta bizarra locura.

—Pero es confuso —se quejó Yuuri, tomando asiento frente a ambos.

—En ese caso puedes llamarme Vitya —pronunció rápidamente el Victor joven (Vitya) con una amplia sonrisa que logró que el corazón de Yuuri diese un vuelco en su pecho.

—¿Vicchan y Vitya, entonces? —preguntó Hiroko de buen humor al tiempo que regresó con una bandeja con tres platos para todos.

—Sí, si lo hace más fácil —replicó Victor tras agradecerle por la comida, cosa que Vitya coreó. Aunque ambos tomaron sus palillos, Yuuri no los imitó, examinándolos ahora sin saber qué estaba buscando.

Ambos eran familiares para él, aun si a uno de ellos solo lo había visto en pantallas y páginas de revistas, e incluso lado a lado (y a pesar de la diferencia de edad) las similitudes entre ellos bastaban para que no pudiese creer que esta era una elaborada broma con la ayuda de un joven con un parecido irreal.

Yuuri miró de reojo sus propios palillos y mordió su labio inferior.

—¿Ustedes son...? —comenzó, mas fue incapaz de completar ese interrogante. Por mucho que hubiese decidido no cuestionar más la situación ni preocuparse, había algo que lo estaba deteniendo.

—La misma persona —aseguró Vitya entre bocados, adivinando lo que Yuuri había estado a punto de preguntar.

Eso bastó para impulsarlo, haciendo más fácil volver a poner su atención en ellos y pronunciar justo lo que cruzó por su cabeza sin miramientos.

—¿Saben lo que el otro está pensando?

—No, no. —Victor sacudió su cabeza—. Yo soy yo y él es él.

—También es extraño para nosotros. —Vitya apartó su mirada y un ligero tono rojizo hizo aparición en sus mejillas y en su nariz—. Al comienzo tuvimos que hablar para aceptarlo.

El que, por primera vez desde que los había descubierto en el onsen, uno de ellos se viese algo diferente a tranquilo y la confesión de que también habían necesitado algo de tiempo le trajo a Yuuri cierta sensación de alivio, el cual le permitió comenzar a comer mientras se permitía dirigir su vista hacia ambos hombres, curioso, de cuando en cuando.

Si ambos eran Victor, ¿ambos podían patinar con la misma maestría? ¿Ambos eran igual de capaces de crear hermosas coreografías que nadie podía igualar? ¿Ambos conocían a Yuuri igual de bien?

Pero si no eran exactamente la misma persona, quizás no era tan simple y tendría que considerar más que las reacciones de quienes los vieran.

—¿Debería decirle a mamá que prepare otra habitación?

Victor y Vitya intercambiaron una mirada y Victor se encogió de hombros.

—No, si no te molesta.

—¿Por qué me...? —Yuuri se interrumpió a sí mismo al atorarse pese a no tener nada en su boca, avergonzado al comprender. Tras lograr dejar de toser, dijo—: Tengo mi habitación.

Por suerte. Allí podría refugiarse mientras todo volvía a la normalidad.

—Yuuri —gimoteó Victor con un puchero que Yuuri ignoró.

Sentir que veía doble era confuso y no creía que añadir a eso una habitación cerrada y solo una cama lo ayudaría a acostumbrarse más rápidamente a no tener solo a un Victor cerca.

—Makkachin puede venir conmigo —masculló en un impulso, concentrándose solo en su comida.

—Qué cruel eres —se quejó Vitya con un suspiro, apoyando un codo en la mesa—. Sabes que, aunque sea una habitación pequeña, hay espacio en la cama.

—¡Ese no es el problema! —Él no explicaría algo tan evidente, ni mucho menos iba a seguir con esa conversación.

Yuuri se rehusó a alzar su cabeza de nuevo a pesar de que sabía bien que mirar su plato no lo ayudaba a ocultar su bochorno, tal como el no poner su atención en los dos hombres frente a él no bastaba para que volviesen a ser uno solo.

—Yuuri —dijo Victor en un susurro, estirando una mano para ponerla sobre una de las de Yuuri, obligándolo a dejar de comer—, si necesitas tiempo, esperaré.

Conteniendo su respiración, Yuuri se mantuvo inmóvil por unos segundos y luego tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo una punzada de culpa que no tenía por qué sentir. No era como si su reacción fuese cruel o irracional y Victor le estaba ofreciendo justo lo que necesitaba y...

Al alzar su mirada, Yuuri se topó con los ojos de Victor, cuyo azul se veía brillante bajo las luces del comedor, y que pronto fueron acompañados por una sonrisa que los iluminó más. Contestarla era un actor reflejo, tal como girar su mano y enlazar sus dedos con los de Victor… pero Vitya tenía sus ojos entrecerrados y estaba observando las manos de ambos con una expresión inescrutable y Yuuri terminó volviendo a agachar su cabeza y apartar su mano con la excusa de levantar su plato aun cuando todavía quedaba comida en él.

Esto era demasiado confuso.

—Voy a ir a dormir —anunció, poniéndose de pie con prisa—. ¿Mañana todavía...?

—Por supuesto. —La voz de Victor carecía de su usual entusiasmo—. Esto no interrumpirá tu entrenamiento y mañana comenzaremos a las siete.

Eso significaba que tenía menos de doce horas para hacerse a la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, encontrar la forma de actuar con normalidad y de ver a Victor y a Vitya a la cara sin sentir que no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo. Si llegaba a conseguir incluir en medio de todo eso un par de horas de sueño, sería un milagro.

—A la siete, entonces. Hasta mañana.

Yuuri corrió hacia la cocina para dejar su plato, mas eso no le impidió escuchar una despedida tras él.

—Duerme bien, Yuuri. —Era Vitya. Su tono fue tan suave, comparable con susurros dichos entre sábanas, que Yuuri no sabía cómo había logrado escucharlo y consiguió provocarle un escalofrío y no hacerlo pensar en que no sonaba exactamente igual que el Victor actual.

Victor también le deseo una buena noche, como si fuese un eco capaz de imitar el sonido con palabras diferentes, pero con más normalidad. Quizás por eso no se convirtió en un nuevo choque y Yuuri pudo salir del comedor sin trastabillar y visitar el baño. contando los segundos que le tomó cepillarse, sin tener ningún accidente, aun cuando sí tropezó en las escaleras en su afán de buscar refugio en su habitación.

Una vez estuvo ahí, con la puerta cerrada tras él, Yuuri se dejó caer sentado en el suelo, con su espalda apoyada en la puerta.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —murmuró para sí mismo, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

Por cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, incapaz de pensar en nada, era algo de lo que Yuuri no estuvo seguro, mas volvió en sí al escuchar un sonido de pasos en el corredor y luego dos voces.

La curiosidad fue lo que le permitió reaccionar, pegando su oreja contra la única barrera física entre él y el pasillo. Reconocer las voces tan extrañamente similares solo aumentó su interés en escucharlos, pero segundos después eso se convirtió en decepción al darse cuenta de que no podía entenderles bien y no solo porque no podía oír la conversación claramente.

Ellos estaban hablando en ruso.

Durante los meses anteriores que había pasado en San Petersburgo, Yuuri había aprendido más que unas palabras en dicho idioma gracias a Victor, a Yurio y, sorprendentemente, a Yakov, pero gran parte de la conversación en la pista solía ser en inglés, fuera del hielo solía estar junto a Victor por lo que no necesitaba saber más que algunas frases básicas en su día a día y entrenar tomaba tanto de su tiempo que sentarse a estudiar un tercer idioma con seriedad nunca había cruzado su mente.

Y ahora se arrepentía de ello.

Si lo hiciese, quizás podría entender lo que Victor y Vitya estaban diciendo y tal vez eso lo ayudaría de alguna forma.

¿O quizá no?

Yuuri suspiró, sintiéndose cansado pese a que no eran más de las ocho, mucho antes de la que solía ser la hora en la que iba a dormir; aun así, no creía que podría caer dormido y salir como si nada tampoco era una opción, no después de la forma en que había escapado del comedor, por lo que estaba condenado a una noche insomne a solas.

Pronto las voces se hicieron más acalladas, como si hubiesen cerrado la puerta, y poco después Yuuri no pudo escuchar siquiera un murmullo, lo que lo dejó tenso en la expectativa de que algo rompiera en silencio, cosa que creyó que no sucedería hasta que un sonido rasposo justo tras él lo sobresaltó.

Yuuri tardó unos segundos en comprender que venía del otro lado de la puerta y al abrirla descubrió allí solo a un perro marrón, el cual entró como si hubiese sido invitado apenas tuvo espacio suficiente para hacerlo.

—¿Makkachin?

El can se subió a la cama con la naturalidad de siempre y se quedó observando a Yuuri fijamente, como si estuviese esperando que Yuuri hiciera lo mismo.

Soltando una corta risa, Yuuri cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado, acariciando su cabeza. Cuando había mencionado a Makkachin minutos atrás, no lo había dicho en serio, ni mucho menos había esperado que Victor lo enviase con él.

—Tendré que disculparme con él... con ellos mañana —le confesó a Makkachin.

Después de todo él sabía que a Victor no le agradaba dormir solo y aun si tenía a su doppelganger con él, sin duda no sería lo mismo.

* * *

Al final, el tener a Makkachin con él fue lo que ayudó a que Yuuri lograse quedarse dormido, mas se despertó mucho antes de que su despertador sonara, poco antes del amanecer.

El estar solo en su habitación, a una hora en que reinaba la quietud, era extraño y la sensación de irrealidad que le traía solo aumentó según pasaron los segundos y recordó lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

Y no había sido un sueño, ¿verdad?

El que Makkachin estuviese con él parecía confirmarlo y Yuuri dejó escapar un quejido, arrepintiéndose de inmediato debido a lo ruidoso que sonó debido al silencio. Por suerte, no pareció despertar a nadie con eso y tras varios minutos, Yuuri se levantó con cuidado, esforzándose por no mover a Makkachin ni hacer ningún sonido que perturbase el sueño de alguien más en la casa.

Tras consultar la hora y ponerse sus anteojos, Yuuri pasó varios minutos haciendo lentos ejercicios de estiramiento, considerando dirigirse directamente a _Ice Castle_ a primera hora. Quizás el ejercicio y el poder patinar sin ninguna presión lo ayudaría a afrontar el día si es que la locura de tener a dos Victores no terminaba antes de que llegara la hora de entrenar…

Con eso en mente, Yuuri se cambió con toda la cautela posible; antes de salir, sin embargo, se detuvo un momento a buscar en el fondo del armario la carpeta que había ocultado allí. En ella se encontraban los afiches de Victor; había sido incapaz de botarlos a pesar de que ya no estaban en prístina condición, en parte gracias a los años y en parte por la brusca forma en la que los había arrancado apresuradamente de las paredes la misma noche en la que Victor había llegado a Yu-topia por primera vez.

Ver a Victor en ellos ahora que tenerlo a su lado se había convertido en algo de todos los días era extraño, mas precisamente por eso ahora podía notar lo diferente que lucía, no por el paso de los años, sino porque las sonrisas que Victor le mostraba eran mucho más sinceras y radiantes que las que utilizaba en sus poses frente a la cámara.

Pero eso no era lo que quería ver.

Yuuri dejó dos afiches aparte lado a lado, uno de los más recientes y uno de más antiguos, y los examinó con toda su atención por varios minutos. Señalar diferencias parecía fácil en un comienzo gracias al gran cambio de imagen de Victor una vez cortó su cabello; no obstante, el paso del tiempo no había hecho una verdadera mella en él.

No era que se viese idéntico; podía notar sus cambios de musculatura y algunas líneas de expresión que eran más notorias en el presente que cuando habían tomado esa foto, mas no había nada más drástico.

Y eso lo confirmaba, si juzgaba por lo que había visto la noche anterior.

Vitya era Victor. De alguna forma era más fácil aceptar solo eso y no el que Victor también era Victor, por lo que ambos eran la misma persona, pero Yuuri suponía que dar un paso a la vez era suficiente.

Ese pensamiento fue su motivación durante su trote hasta _Ice Castle_ y quizás fue gracias a el que no huyó apenas entró y descubrió que no había sido el primero en llegar.

Todavía sin aliento como estaba después de su ejercicio matutino, Yuuri suponía que nadie podía culparlo por continuar así incluso minutos más tarde, estando tan inmóvil como una estatua porque no era posible para él siquiera parpadear.

Vitya estaba allí.

Y él era increíble.

Eso no debía ser una sorpresa, pues al fin de cuentas se trataba de _Victor_ y había pasado toda su vida observándolo, detallando sus programas e incluso imitándolo, experimentando por sí mismo la dificultad de ellos.

Pero en este momento no estaba viendo al Victor joven, quien era increíble aun cuando todavía tenía frente a él un nivel aun más alto al que llegar; tampoco estaba viendo al Victor junto al que había pasado meses, cuya experiencia se evidenciaba en su perfección pese a que al saltar delataba su poca resistencia y el que algunos elementos que había usado antes nunca aparecían ya en sus programas mostraba el que su flexibilidad tampoco era la misma de antes.

Vitya era lo mejor del pasado y el presente. Su estamina y su flexibilidad estaban siendo demostradas de tal forma que no había duda de que él estaba probando sus propios límites, y al mismo tiempo sus años de práctica estaban llevando a que cada movimiento fuese una obra de arte por sí sola y en conjunto incluso más.

Yuuri terminó cubriendo su boca para no dejar escapar una exclamación después de una combinación particularmente impresionante en su ejecución y permaneció así, consciente de que esa era la primera de muchas reacciones que seguramente sería incapaz de contener.

Y no se equivocó.

Por cuánto tiempo pudo ser testigo de lo que probablemente era el mejor patinaje de la historia fue algo que Yuuri no sabía, mas fue lo suficiente para olvidar que no estaba soñando ni se encontraba en un lugar verdaderamente privado, pues cuando escuchó una voz tras él se sobresaltó al punto de saltar en su lugar.

—Es increíble, ¿verdad?

—¡Yu-chan!

Yuuko había hablado en un susurro que indicaba que quería evitar interrumpir el espectáculo y el haber arruinado eso con una reacción tan ruidosa hizo que Yuuri hiciese una mueca, pero al fijarse en el hielo descubrió que Vitya no parecía haberse dado cuenta y continuaba concentrado, exhibiendo algo tan expresivo que quizás ninguna canción existente mereciese acompañarlo.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte —dijo ella con una sonrisa avergonzada, solo posando su atención en Yuuri por un corto instante antes de mirar a Vitya—. Él realmente es...

Que ella se quedase sin palabras era entendible, por lo que Yuuri asintió y solo un minuto después recordó que quizás este no era el momento para limitarse a admirar a Vitya, aun si Yuuko misma estaba haciendo eso.

¿Y cómo le explicaría a Yuuko que Vitya no era el único Victor en Hasetsu?

—¿Escuchaste...?

—Sí —interrumpió Yuuko, viendo a Yuuri de reojo y dedicándole una nueva sonrisa comprensiva—. No pensé que nunca pasaría algo más increíble que la locura del cabello.

Que aparentemente alguien (Vitya, seguramente) se hubiese encargado de contarle le quitaba un peso de encima, mas Yuuri no pudo disfrutar eso debido a la confusión que le provocó el resto de su afirmación.

—¿Locura?

—Ah, fue cuando estabas en Estados Unidos. —Yuuko finalmente giró su cuerpo para encarar a Yuuri y sacudió su cabeza—. ¿Recuerdas a Yamanishi-san? Él salió un día con una cabellera abundante y docenas fueron al onsen a probar suerte. Muchos tuvieron el mismo resultado, pero después de una semana todos volvieron a la normalidad.

Eso sonaba mil veces más ridículo que cualquier historia de fantasmas o de youkais acechando Yu-topia, pero al mismo tiempo era mucho menos increíble que la situación actual.

—Así que sí han pasado cosas extrañas.

—Nada como esto. No te preocupes —añadió Yuuko, haciéndole un guiño—, me encargaré de que mis niñas no suban nada a la red.

Esa era otra preocupación que no había pasado por la cabeza de Yuuri y saber que no tenía que pensar en ello tampoco en un futuro le trajo un alivio inigualable.

—Gracias. No sabría cómo podríamos explicarlo.

—Creo que a muchos les encantaría saberlo —dijo Yuuko, risueña, volviendo a moverse para apoyarse en la barrera que delimitaba la pista y poder ver a Vitya—. Aunque se decepcionarían de saber que es algo temporal.

Yuuko seguramente tenía razón.

Quizás todo terminaría tan súbitamente como había comenzado.

En cualquier momento (tal vez dentro de una semana, como había dicho Yuuko que había ocurrido en ese otro incidente) Vitya desaparecería, dejando atrás solo a Victor y la vida llena de sorpresas no-paranormales a la que Yuuri se había acostumbrado.

¿Y qué pasaría entonces?

¿Solo quedaría Victor, y Vitya, el otro Victor, simplemente se esfumaría de la tierra como si nunca hubiese estado allí?

Yuuri mordió su labio inferior, sin perder a Vitya de vista en ningún instante. Aunque dudaba que Vitya se desvanecería ahora mismo, el saber que probablemente eso sería lo que ocurriría era inquietante.

Ni siquiera la perfección de Vitya logró disipar esa sombra de preocupación de la mente de Yuuri. Por el contrario, verlo tan vivo sobre el hielo solo logró crear una creciente opresión en su pecho que, sospechaba, no desaparecería pronto.

Vitya se detuvo repentinamente luego de una espectacular pirueta y permaneció mirando hacia abajo por unos segundos, tras lo cual secó su frente con su antebrazo. Ese gesto tan simple lo hacía ver tan humano incluso después de haberse mostrado como una deidad del patinaje encarnada que Yuuri terminó tragando saliva y aguardando, tenso, a que algo ocurriese.

Pero ese algo no fue nada de lo que temía. Vitya simplemente alzó su cabeza, miró a su alrededor y al descubrir que tenía audiencia su expresión pensativa fue remplazada por una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Yuuri, estás aquí!

De alguna forma, verlo así era comparable a encontrarlo en el onsen por primera vez; era una sorpresa ante la que no sabía cómo reaccionar y que le tomaría un tiempo siquiera poder procesar.

No que eso le diese una excusa para no responder.

—Sí, bueno... —Pero Victor no le había hecho una pregunta en primer lugar y Yuuri no tenía idea de qué decir.

—Ven —dijo Vitya sin perder su sonrisa, deslizándose por el hielo hacia él con su mano derecha extendida—, no perdamos el tiempo.

Yuuri estaba seguro de que su rostro estaba rojo, de que los latidos de su corazón eran audibles en todo el lugar y de que no había forma de tomar esa mano sin que Vitya no notase el sudor en ella y aun así, Yuuri ni siquiera quería caminar hasta la entrada. No, saltar la barrera e ir directamente hacia Vitya sonaba mucho mejor...

—Los dejo entonces. Saben dónde pueden encontrarme si necesitan algo. —La sonrisa de Yuuko indicaba claramente que no esperaba que eso ocurriría y que no tenían que preocuparse por ninguna interrupción.

Eso, en particular, fue lo que hizo que Yuuri reaccionara.

Intentando ser sutil, Yuuri secó las palmas de sus manos en su pantalón y fue hacia los asientos más cercanos, donde dejó su maleta y se sentó para poder ponerse sus patines.

Vitya se apoyó contra la baranda, observándolo tan fijamente sin decir nada que Yuuri terminó hablando para romper el silencio.

—No sabía que vendrías tan temprano.

—Hace mucho no tenía la oportunidad de patinar así —replicó y aunque alzó una mano para dejar un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, terminó enroscándolo en sus dedos en lugar de dejarlo allí y se encogió de hombros.

Más que esas palabras, las muestras de nerviosismo fueron las que hicieron que Yuuri entendiera. Para Vitya esta era sin duda la oportunidad de hacer todo lo que no había podido ni podía hacer por una u otra razón y siendo así, Yuuri quería dejarlo disfrutar el momento mientras duraba. Él podía esperar; era temprano, al fin de cuentas, y que Vitya tuviese toda la pista para él no era ningún problema. Y si era sincero, él también quería seguir viéndolo.

—Entonces yo debería...

Vitya sacudió su cabeza de inmediato.

—Quiero que estés aquí, Yuuri.

La firmeza tras esa afirmación fue tal que Yuuri no pudo aclarar que no estaba hablando de irse (cosa que, presentía, era la forma en que Vitya había (mal)interpretado lo que Yuuri había buscado ofrecerle) y pronto estuvo en la pista sin saber qué estaba haciendo.

¿Podría patinar como siempre?

Yuuri lo dudaba tanto que no hizo ningún intento por fingir que comenzaría a entrenar pronto y comenzó a hacer figuras despacio, controlando sus movimientos sin dejar de estar consciente de que Vitya no había vuelto a perderse en su propio patinaje, prefiriendo estar pendiente de Yuuri todo el tiempo.

—Anoche —dijo Yuuri por decir, mirando a Vitya de reojo— Makkachin se quedó conmigo. —Y Vitya lo sabía, pues él o Victor seguramente habían mandado a Makkachin con él en primer lugar, pero luego del incidente con los manjus, Yuuri sabía que Victor (y, por consiguiente, Vitya) prefería saber dónde había estado el can.

La nueva sonrisa de Vitya iluminó su rostro y Yuuri fue incapaz de apartar la mirada incluso mientras Vitya se acercó a él.

—Él siempre es una buena compañía.

—Lo es.

No corresponderle el gesto era imposible y de momento Yuuri se sentía mucho más tranquilo que lo que había estado desde la noche anterior. La familiaridad, pese a las claras diferencias físicas, era reconfortante al punto que Yuuri no dudó en tomar la mano de Vitya y permitir que él lo guiara por el hielo.

Estando tan a gusto, era incluso fácil olvidar qué era lo que lo que se suponía que debía hacer, mas Vitya parecía recordarlo bien, pues lo detuvo poco después.

—¿Ya calentaste?

Cierto, prepararse para la próxima temporada y mantenerse en forma antes de que los días de vacaciones y la comida casera hicieran de las suyas con él era lo que estaba en sus planes para ese día y los demás que seguirían; pero nada de eso significaba que tenía carta blanca para descuidarse haciendo extras sin primero prepararse apropiadamente para ello.

—No pensé que alguien más estaría aquí —aceptó, dedicándole una mirada de disculpa y apretando un poco su mano—. Pero vine trotando, así que...

—Yuuri... —Ese poco serio comienzo de regaño estuvo acompañado por un suspiro y un puchero que se veía extrañamente fuera de lugar, aun cuando Yuuri había visto la misma mueca muchas veces antes.

Algo así debería verse más natural en un rostro más joven.

Era un pensamiento que quizás no debería cruzar su cabeza cuando en realidad debería estar disculpándose con su entrenador (porque Vitya era Victor y aunque luciese en la flor de su vida seguía siendo su entrenador) por su negligencia y saliendo para hacer sus usuales ejercicios de estiramiento, mas distrajo a Yuuri lo suficiente para dedicarse a observar a Vitya en lugar de ello.

Al menos hasta que la puerta que daba a la pista fue abierta de un empujón.

—¡Yuuri!

—¡V-Victor! —Yuuri se alejó de Vitya sin pensarlo, liberando su mano y deslizándose hacia atrás para crear cierta distancia y aunque Victor no pareció darse cuenta de nada, Vitya parpadeó y apretó sus labios.

—Podrías haberme dicho que planeabas venir tan temprano.

—Lo siento —balbuceó Yuuri. El no tener ninguna idea de a quién mirar lo llevó a agachar su cabeza y fijarse en sus patines, no pudiendo siquiera encontrar consuelo en el no tener sus gafas puestas y no poder detallar realmente a Victor—. Sabes que no suelo despertarme tan temprano.

—Pero hoy fue una excepción.

Victor sonaba pensativo y Vitya no había dicho nada aún.

—Voy a... —Ir a cualquier lugar en el que pudiese desear con calma que la tierra se lo tragase antes de que hiciese quién sabe qué—. Voy a prepararme, ya vuelvo.

Estaba huyendo. Yuuri lo sabía, pero ni siquiera la frustración consigo mismo que eso le trajo bastó para hacerlo devolverse y hacer sus ejercicios de calentamiento más cerca de la pista.

Escuchar tras él un murmullo de voces fue, de hecho, lo que lo convenció de que no podía quedarse allí, pues una vez más estaban hablando en ruso.

¿Acaso no querían que Yuuri los entendiera?

No que pudiese pensar en un porqué para ello.

La confusión causada por la situación era más fuerte que él y por lo visto el primer paso que había creído haber dado no era suficiente, pues Vitya siendo Victor no cambiaba el que Victor era Victor y... ¿cómo se suponía que debía lidiar con eso cuando eran dos personas?

Yuuri terminó pasando más tiempo con su cabeza entre sus manos y su mente hecha un caos que estirando, mas luego de más de media hora supo que no podía postergar más lo inevitable.

Él ya había intentado evitar a Victor una vez y la persistencia de Victor lo había hecho un imposible; ahora que era dos, era incluso sorprendente que ninguno de ellos hubiese venido a buscarlo.

Al regresar a la pista, Victor era el único que se encontraba en ella.

—Pensé que sería mejor si no tienes distracciones —le explicó aun antes de que Yuuri pudiese preguntarse a sí mismo a dónde había ido Vitya.

Una puñalada de culpa causó que Yuuri se detuviera de repente.

Vitya merecía la oportunidad de patinar todo lo que quisiera y Victor... ¿qué era lo que Victor quería? Él no había mencionado nada sobre la manera en la que lo había encontrado con Vitya antes y aun ahora parecía estar pensando en Yuuri y su entrenamiento primero que todo.

Yuuri tragó saliva y asintió, dirigiéndose al hielo mientras contenía la respiración y aguardaba a que eso cambiara, mas nada ocurrió.

De hecho, su mañana de entrenamiento fue tal como solía ser: llena de trabajo duro y críticas varias dichas directamente, además de ocasionales pausas en las que Victor no dudaba en pasar un brazo a su alrededor y sonreírle e incluso intentar robar un beso corto o intentar practicar elevaciones por unos minutos.

Nada de eso hizo que Yuuri se sintiese mejor.

Victor era Victor y Yuuri había tratado a Vitya por unos minutos tal como a Victor y el que Vitya fuese Victor no cambiaba nada de eso, si bien sí hacía que todo fuese confuso y no borraba su culpa aun si no tenía idea de qué tanto debía sentirse así.

¿A Victor no le molestaba o simplemente no los había visto?

—Yuuri, deja de pensar tanto —suspiró Victor, acercándose luego de que Yuuri aterrizara sentado tras un mal intento de un cuádruple flip—. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que estás distraído.

El bochorno luego de haber fallado su salto se incrementó ante ese reclamo, el cual incluso sonaba como una respuesta parcial a una de las dudas plagando a Yuuri.

—Lo siento —murmuró, poniéndose de pie por sí mismo, y fingiendo que no estaba consciente de su propio sonrojo, Yuuri se esforzó por hacer que su voz sonase decidida—. Voy a concentrarme, así que déjame hacerlo una vez más.

—No.

—¿Qué?

Tenía que haber escuchado mal, porque el que Victor quisiese que se diese por vencido no tenía sentido. Aun así, el semblante severo de Victor parecía secundar esa simple palabra que acababa de decir y se lo confirmó cuando volvió a hablar.

—No tiene sentido entrenar si vas a terminar lastimándote.

—¡Pero estoy bien! —Yuuri sabía que la molestia era evidente en su voz, mas disculparse por su brusquedad era lo último en su mente y no solo porque sabía que no tenía que mantener las apariencias frente a Victor.

Él podía seguir y era perfectamente capaz de persistir hasta lograrlo, aun si se caía repetidas veces. Era esa perseverancia la que lo había llevado a ser quien era y Victor lo sabía bien, por lo que hacer una excepción justo hoy era más de lo que Yuuri podía aguantar.

—Como tu entrenador —continuó Victor con un tono firme, sus ojos luciendo tan fríos como el hielo sobre el que estaban— cuidar por tu estado físico y mental es natural y... —La mirada de Victor se suavizó y él estiró sus manos para tomar el rostro de Yuuri—. Como tu Victor no me gusta verte tan intranquilo.

 _Su Victor._

Oh, dios.

Si Yuuri no cayó ahí, figurativa y literalmente, fue porque ya había sucumbido a sus sentimientos por Victor hace mucho y porque el poder agarrarse de los brazos de Victor, quien había decidido aprovechar para acariciar sus mejillas antes de besarlo, le daba todo el soporte que necesitaba para seguir en pie.

Era fácil no pensar cuando los labios de Victor estaban en los suyos, robándole el aliento y haciéndolo estremecerse.

Al separarse tras un rato que parecía tanto una eternidad como un parpadeo, Yuuri solo pudo abrir los ojos y observar a Victor ( _su_ Victor), maravillándose de la pequeña sonrisa contenta que le dedicó y del que la respiración de Victor también estuviese acelerada. Él era el que había causado eso.

Yuuri se aferró con más fuerza a los brazos de Victor, ansiando prevenir que Victor se alejase pese a que no estaba haciendo ningún amague para ello.

—Bueno —dijo Victor, sus ojos brillando con diversión, deslizando sus manos por el cuello de Yuuri y luego sus hombros hasta finalmente dejar ambas en sus brazos—, vamos.

—¿A dónde? —Yuuri permitió que Victor lo hiciese deslizarse con él hacia la salida, actuando de reflejo, todavía aturdido como estaba.

—A tener una cita, por supuesto. —Victor se inclinó para decírselo al oído, ajustando incluso su tono para convertir sus palabras en un susurro íntimo—. Tenemos que aprovechar cuando tenemos un día libre, ¿no?

Resistirse al encanto de Victor no era una habilidad de Yuuri, ni mucho menos algo que deseaba aprender a hacer aun si a veces era tanto que terminaba huyendo (temporalmente), por lo que tras una corta ducha en _Ice Castle_ , Yuuri concluyó la mañana caminando por la playa tomado de la mano de Victor, solo dejando el lugar una vez el hambre los obligó a dirigirse a uno de los restaurantes de la ciudad.

Solo fue cuando regresaron a Yu-topia, después de visitar también la zona comercial y discutir con Victor sobre posibles regalos para Yakov, que bajó de la nube de felicidad en la que había terminado gracias a un día sin complicaciones en compañía de Victor y regresó a la bizarra realidad en la que estaba.

—¡Yuuri! —saludó Vitya, quien estaba junto a Makkachin en el comedor con el control de televisor en mano mientras aparentemente cambiaba de un canal a otro constantemente, si juzgaba por lo que uno de los otros comensales estaba murmurando por lo bajo—. Llegaste temprano.

El corazón de Yuuri dio un vuelco en su pecho y su rostro se llenó de color. La amplia sonrisa de Vitya podía derretir incluso la pista, sospechaba Yuuri, y el que fuese dirigida a él era demasiado.

Makkachin bostezó, visiblemente perezoso, pero giró su cabeza hacia ellos al tiempo que batió su cola y Victor... Victor... _su_ Victor…

¿Era por Vitya que Victor había dicho eso?

Yuuri miró de soslayo a Victor, pero gracias a estar a su lado izquierdo no pudo ver más que su perfil oscurecido por su flequillo.

El que Vitya continuase mirándolo expectante llevó a que Yuuri contestara, incómodo e incapaz de verlo a los ojos o de fijarse más en Victor.

—Sí, terminamos antes de lo pensado.

—Y hay que aprovechar un día libre —comentó Vitya, haciendo eco sin saberlo a las palabras que Victor había dicho horas atrás.

Yuuri no estuvo seguro de qué más dijo o cómo, mas poco después logró escabullirse sin ser seguido siquiera por Makkachin y buscar refugio primero en su habitación y luego en las aguas termales queriendo relajarse, cosa en la que no tuvo ningún éxito, pues sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a ver a las dos personas que estaba esquivando.

Cuando ese momento llegó junto a la hora de la cena, Yuuri se empeñó en mirar a su plato y comer más rápido de lo que usualmente lo hacía, sin tomarse el tiempo que saborear la comida que, si bien no era katsudon, no por eso dejaba de ser deliciosa; para su suerte (o no) la conversación en su mesa fue poca, dejándolo junto a ambos Victores en un silencio tenso que el zumbido de las charlas de los demás comensales hacía más obvio.

Al final, ninguno de los dos intentó detenerlo cuando Yuuri se excusó antes de que ellos terminaran, llevando su plato para dejarlo en la cocina y pensando que, quizás, por lo menos esta noche no habría ningún otro incidente.

Pero se equivocó, como solía ser costumbre, y todo por dejar su habitación más tarde en busca de un vaso con agua.

Si se hubiese quedado hablando con Phichit, omitiendo deliberadamente la mayor novedad de su vida ya que conocía bien la curiosidad de Phichit y su fiebre por las redes sociales, nada habría pasado; mas en lugar de eso salió y en el camino de regreso se encontró en el corredor con Vitya, quien le sonrió como si ver a Yuuri fuese lo mejor que le había pasado en toda la noche.

¿Y cómo podía evitar a Vitya en esa situación?

—Hoy no fuiste a dormir tan temprano —comentó Vitya, ladeando un poco su cabeza.

Seguir con su mirada el movimiento de su cabello fue algo inconsciente, mas una vez se dio cuenta, Yuuri se obligó dejar de hacerlo y apretó sus manos alrededor del vaso, conteniéndose de hacer cualquier cosa de la que luego quizás se arrepentiría.

—Estaba hablando con Phichit.

—Está bien, mientras no te quedes levantado hasta mañana. —La burla era bien intencionada y tal vez una referencia a las muchas veces en las que Yuuri había pasado más tiempo del debido en su teléfono, a veces hablando y otras jugando, a pesar de que Victor había intentando detenerlo, por lo que Yuuri no pudo tomársela mal y asintió, aceptando algo que bien podía considerar como una recomendación de su entrenador—. Yuuri —continuó Vitya, sonando ahora pensativo—, esta noche...

—Makkachin no tiene que venir conmigo —dijo Yuuri rápidamente. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y aunque sabía que no era una verdadera respuesta a lo que, suponía, Vitya iba a decirle, era suficiente para evitar la incomodidad de negarse una vez más a pasar la noche con Vitya o Victor o ambos.

—¿Eh?

—Sé que anoche dije... —Yuuri hizo un gesto con sus manos—. Pero si quieres que esté contigo... con ustedes...

—Dejaremos que Makkachin decida —interrumpió Vitya con un tono ligero que no combinada del todo con sus ojos, de un azul tan frío que no cabía duda de que no estaba contento—. Al igual que tú. No pienso presionarte.

Yuuri tragó saliva.

—Lo sé. —Por supuesto que lo hacía. Pese a que había tomado algo de tiempo, Victor había aprendido a distinguir qué era demasiado y cuándo dejarle su espacio y hasta ahora Vitya no había cruzado ninguna línea, no realmente. Victor tampoco.

El verdadero problema era la confusión de Yuuri, el no saber cómo tratarlos a ambos o qué era lo que ellos esperaban.

—Lo sabes —repitió Vitya, sonando aliviado y sonriendo de nuevo. Incluso su postura cambió, mostrándose mucho más tranquilo que antes—. ¿Qué dices de ir a caminar para terminar el día?

La sugerencia fue tan casual que Yuuri solo notó segundos después lo que realmente significaba.

—Yo... — _Sí_ era lo que quería decir, pero algo lo detuvo. No, no algo, el recuerdo de Victor y su comentario en el hielo. _Su Victor_.

Si aceptaba ahora, si salía con Vitya (quien también era Victor) y dejaba de preocuparse por un momento, ¿qué pasaría? ¿Algo cambiaría? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Victor?

—Otra noche, entonces —suspiró Vitya con resignación—. Descansa.

El que fuese Vitya quien acabase con el encuentro, despidiéndose como quien no está molesto, fue un flechazo de culpa para Yuuri que solo se agudizó poco después, cuando recibió un mensaje de texto de Victor deseándole buenos sueños y lamentando no haber podido decírselo en persona.

* * *

Si pasar así fuese un corto rato con uno de los dos Victores lo hacía sentir culpable, intentar evitar a uno o a ambos eran peor.

E imposible.

Viviendo en la misma casa y patinando en la misma pista, los encuentros con el uno o el otro eran inevitables, y Victor lo conocía tan bien que podría encontrarlo con facilidad si Yuuri decidiese escapar a alguna parte de la ciudad.

No que Yuuri quisiese hacerlo en primer lugar.

Pensar en alejarse de Victor sin necesidad lograba dejarle un vacío en el estómago y llenarlo de deseos de aferrarse a él y prevenir que dejase de estar lado a lado; mas, al mismo tiempo, la idea de hacer justo eso ahora lo paralizaba.

Yuuri sospechaba que no había ninguna respuesta sobre qué hacer, salvo esperar a que su vida volviese a la normalidad y no tuviese que preguntarse qué pensaría Victor (o Vitya) si lo veía con Vitya (o Victor) y se daba cuenta de... de que el brillo de Vitya lo hacía querer acaparar su atención (o de que la familiaridad que veía en Victor lo atraía irremediablemente) o de que aunque los veía a ambos como el hombre que había admirado toda su vida y de quien se había enamorado una vez había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo, no los veía como la misma persona.

La aparente contradicción en ese hecho se había vuelto más fácil de aceptar con el paso de los días, quizás porque en las noches, cuando inevitablemente terminaban los tres sentados alrededor de la misma mesa, Yuuri tenía la oportunidad de confirmar sus peores temores, pues no era cuestión de más que sonreír sin pensarlo ante un comentario del otro para ver a Vitya apretando sus labios, claramente descontento, o para que Victor tratase de tocarlo como si no solo quisiese capturar su atención, sino declararse sin palabras como el acreedor de ella.

Y con eso quedaba claro.

Elegir, fingir por unos segundos que no había un segundo Victor e incluso aprovechar el tiempo a solas con uno de ellos con el descaro de quien tiene la excusa para decir que no está engañando realmente al amor de su vida, solo terminaría mal y aunque extrañase a _su Victor_ , mientras Victor fuese dos personas Yuuri no podía hacer nada.

Por eso se aseguró de no dejarse ver por Vitya cuando lo encontraba patinando a solas y de buscar una excusa para alejarse en cuanto Vitya lo descubría o las veces en las que se topaban en algún corredor de Yu-topia; tal como se esforzó por hacer de las prácticas con Victor algo mucho menos íntimo de lo que acostumbraban y de dirigirse a algún otro lugar en cuanto las terminaban con alguna excusa como visitar a Minako o a algún Nishigori o el haberle prometido algo a Mari.

Pero quizás todo eso resultaba demasiado obvio, ya que el sexto día desde la aparición de un segundo Victor, Yuuri se vio cara a cara con Vitya, a quien encontró en el hielo como todas las mañanas, pero no patinando. Vitya estaba inmóvil cerca de la entrada, mirando hacia la puerta, y al ver a Yuuri ni siquiera sonrió.

Con su semblante impasible, Vitya lograba verse de la misma edad que había tenido antes de convertirse en un segundo Victor que lucía tal como lo había hecho años atrás.

Sintiendo un escalofrío, Yuuri dio un paso hacia atrás sin pensarlo.

—¿Yuuri, te molesta que esté aquí?

—No, no —replicó Yuuri de inmediato, negando incluso con gestos de cabeza y manos al tiempo que retrocedió un paso más—, claro que no.

—Pero estás huyendo —señaló Vitya con un falso tono ligero que hizo que Yuuri se sintiera más acorralado a pesar de tener a su espalda una gran puerta por la que podría hacer justo lo que Vitya lo estaba acusando de hacer.

—Yo...

—Y me has estado evitando.

Ese fue el golpe final.

Yuuri agachó su cabeza y tragó saliva, consciente de que tenía que decirle algo. Y no una mentira.

Vitya merecía más que justificaciones vacías, pese a que Yuuri sospechaba que no le gustaría oír la verdad... y además sabía que su consciencia lo obligaría a hablar con Victor y decirle lo mismo que le diría a Vitya, por lo que tendría que tener la misma incómoda conversación dos veces.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, ¿no?

Tomando una bocanada de aire, Yuuri intentó reunir su valor para comenzar con un «lo siento», mas antes de poder pronunciarlo, Vitya suspiró sin ningún disimulo y dijo:

—Yuuri, ven aquí.

Yuuri dio un paso adelante de manera automática, incapaz de negarse de nuevo a algo.

¿Por qué era tan débil cuando se trataba de él?

Solo un poco después, cuando ya estaba cerca, se atrevió a dirigir su vista hacia Vitya y descubrió que ahora tenía sus labios curvados en una mueca triste que pretendía pasar como una sonrisa y que había extendido su mano derecha en dirección a Yuuri.

Tomarla fue, de nuevo, un acto reflejo, esta vez impulsado por la certeza de que Vitya nunca debería verse así y de que una sonrisa era más propia de él.

Pero en vez de eso, Vitya se estaba esforzando por no hacerlo obvio incluso frente al culpable mismo.

Apretando sin mucha fuerza la mano de Vitya, Yuuri se preguntó si una disculpa realmente sería suficiente, mas no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de decidir qué hacer, pues Vitya movió su mano, no para entrelazar los dedos de ambos, sino para acariciar los nudillos de Yuuri en un familiar gesto tranquilizante que solo aumentó la culpa de Yuuri.

Vitya no tenía que hacer esto, no tenía que buscar la forma de que Yuuri se sintiese más tranquilo en su presencia, ni mucho menos dejar de recriminarle por haberlo estado evitando.

—Vitya... —intentó Yuuri, viéndose interrumpido por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

—¿Mm? —murmuró Vitya sin dejar de acariciarlo, luciendo complacido de poder hacer al menos esto.

Sintiendo su rostro calentarse con un rubor que no podía justificar con el haber trotado hasta _Ice Castle_ , Yuuri bajó su mirada y abrió la boca una vez más, pero lo que salió de ella no un el «lo siento» que le debía, ni una explicación sincera, ni mucho menos otro balbuceo incompleto, pues lo que vio al fijarse en las manos de ambos lo hizo olvidarse de todo.

—Tienes tu anillo.

Parecía una alucinación más, tal como Vitya mismo y su largo cabello y su obvia flexibilidad y su resistencia al patinar, pero al tocarlo ahí lo sintió, tan firme y tan real como Vitya mismo.

¿Cómo era posible?

El corazón de Yuuri dio un vuelco y una vez miró a Vitya de frente, se encontró con una sonrisa suave y una mirada cálida enfocada solo en él.

—Te lo dije, ¿verdad? —Vitya dejó escapar una corta risa y se inclinó sobre Yuuri, colocando su frente contra la de él—. Soy el mismo Victor que conoces.

Siendo así, Vitya sin duda sabía que estaba no solo robando el aliento de Yuuri, sino impidiéndole escapar como había estado haciendo hasta ahora.

Yuuri cerró sus ojos sin pensarlo, separando sus labios en cuanto sintió los de Vitya sobre los suyos y usó su mano libre para acariciar la larga cabellera que por años había atraído su atención, haciéndolo preguntarse cómo se sentiría pasar sus dedos por ella. Y era suave, por supuesto, y el sonido de aprobación de Vitya era suficiente para saber que Yuuri no era el único disfrutando poder tocarlo durante un beso demasiado familiar que Yuuri intentó prolongar por tanto tiempo como le fue posible.

Había echado esto de menos.

Cuando se separaron, el rostro de Vitya estaba lleno de rubor y sus labios, rojos y húmedos, curvados en una pequeña sonrisa complacida que solo hacía que Yuuri quisiera besarlo de nuevo.

—¿Ves? —murmuró, usando su pulgar para acariciar el labio inferior de Yuuri como ya había hecho docenas de veces antes de... de ser Vitya, joven y que él solo había conocido como una imagen en una pantalla y en afiches, y no como una realidad que debería ser imposible.

Yuuri se relajó, besando la punta del dedo en su boca en un impulso.

—Sí —dijo alguien tras ellos.

Reconocer esa voz fue lo que causó que Yuuri se alejara de Vitya de un salto, girando en sus talones a pesar del peso de la culpa.

—Victor...

Victor estaba ahí, observándolos a ambos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y sus labios apretados en una línea descontenta.

Y Victor también era real y tenía un anillo idéntico al otro y con su presencia le recordaba que la situación insana y confusa en la que estaba no le daba ninguna justificación para lo que acababa de hacer.

—Yuuri, creo que es hora de que hablemos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —suspiró Vitya en el mismo tono serio y resignado que Victor había usado.

—Yo... —balbuceó Yuuri, apartando su mirada de Victor y agradeciendo el que Vitya estuviera detrás de él y no tuviese que evitar ver a dos personas.

—¡Yuuri, han pasado días! —exclamó Victor, exasperado.

—¿Sabes que aplazarlo no cambiará nada?

Pero quizás lo haría, quizás en un par de días solo tendría a un Victor en su vida y podría dejar de preocuparse de estar lastimando al uno o al otro con un engaño que _era uno_ , pues Victor era Victor y Vitya era Vitya y Yuuri no era tan fuerte como para no caer en los brazos del hombre al que amaba cuando el otro Victor no estaba ahí, recordándole que no debía.

—Esta noche... —Yuuri mordió su labio inferior, consciente de que solo estaba tratando de huir del ahora y no pensando en el después—, ¿podemos hablar esta noche?

¿Y ellos se habían dado cuenta?

Yuuri no se atrevió a observarlos en busca de una pista de ello y por suerte, pasados varios segundos, obtuvo una respuesta a sus palabras y no un reclamo por sus intenciones.

—Esta noche —aceptó Vitya y Victor coreó sus palabras.

Aliviado pese a sospechar que ellos solo se habían resignado a postergar la charla en vez de preferir dejarla para después, Yuuri asintió con su cabeza y antes de que pudiesen detenerlo, echó a correr.

—Iré al estudio de Minako —anunció cuando ya estaba en la puerta para calmar la punzada de culpa que sintió.

Su decisión de ir al estudio de Minako para escapar del problema, sin embargo, no resultó ser como esperaba.

Yuuri no sabía si culpar a su maestra por conocerlo tan bien o a su mala idea de que ir a su estudio justo en ese momento, pues ella no estaba dando ninguna clase y además estaba despierta y sin ninguna resaca y justo con el ánimo de hablar en vez de instruir.

—¿Qué pasó con Victor esta vez? —cuestionó Minako tras solo quince minutos, en los que Yuuri ni siquiera había conseguido perderse en la música que habían puesto para practicar—. O debería preguntar cuál de los dos.

—¡Minako-sensei! —reclamó Yuuri, perdiendo del todo su de por sí poca concentración.

—Sé perfectamente que sueles pasar las mañanas en la pista. —Quizás, si Yuuri no contestaba, Minako perdería el interés y él se libraría de una conversación incómoda más—. Y ambos han estado yendo al bar.

—¿Qué?

La sorpresa le impidió contenerse no solo de pronunciar tal interrogante, sino de detenerse por completo y mirar de frente a Minako. Él creía tener una buena idea de lo que ambos habían estado haciendo y hasta donde sabía, ir al bar de Minako no había estado incluido en eso. Además, Victor prefería beber en casa y con compañía (preferiblemente con Yuuri).

Pero él los había estado evitando, por lo que quizás era de esperarse que sus suposiciones estuviesen erradas, por no mencionar que era posible que él fuese la razón por la que Victor hubiese decidido hacerlo solo, al igual que Vitya.

—No al mismo tiempo. —La aclaración no hizo nada para que Yuuri se sintiese mejor—. ¿No lo sabías?

—Y Victor... y Vitya... —Yuuri mordió su labio de nuevo, inseguro de qué quería preguntar.

¿Alguno de ellos había dicho algo sobre él? ¿Cuántas veces habían ido? ¿Ellos...?

—No han estado celebrando, si es lo que quieres saber —dijo Minako en un tono seco.

—Oh.

—No te estoy recriminando nada —continuó Minako, moviendo una mano de un lado a otro como si quisiera restarle importancia—. Sé que un solo Victor puede ser difícil, no me imagino lo que es tener dos.

—No es eso —replicó Yuuri, defensivo, sin detenerse a pensar.

Minako alzó una ceja.

—Si quieres hablar, sabes dónde encontrarme.

Tras eso, Minako decidió ser estricta y ordenarle que corrigiese su postura antes de hacerlo bailar hasta que se quedó sin aliento

Era mejor que hablar de Victor y de Vitya, sin duda, pero era imposible deshacerse de una semilla de culpa ya sembrada, tal como no era posible distraerse lo suficiente para olvidarla de manera temporal.

Realmente no tenía ninguna opción, ¿verdad?

A pesar de eso, Yuuri pasó la tarde fuera de casa (primero almorzando en un pequeño restaurante y luego trotando en la playa) e incluso fue a comer con Nishigori, con quien se topó por coincidencia y quien tras solo un vistazo le dio una palmada en la espalda, llamó a Yuuko para avisarle que iría a comer con Yuuri y luego lo arrastró con él a un izakaya, donde Nishigori se encargó de que la conversación fuese ligera y perfecta para no hacerlo pensar de más.

El que nada de lo que pasó por su boca estuviese en su lista de comidas aprobadas fue lo de menos, porque por lo menos el par de cervezas que tomó le dieron el impulso suficiente para regresar e ir directamente a enfrentar a ambos Victores.

Yuuri incluso consiguió golpear la puerta de la habitación sin ningún titubeo, mas el silencio que siguió su acción acabó con su nervio.

¿Siquiera los encontraría ahí?

Tal vez estaban en las aguas termales o comiendo o simplemente se habían hartado de esperar a Yuuri y...

Sus dudas fueron interrumpidas cuando la puerta fue abierta y se encontró de frente con Victor, quien tenía sus labios apretados en una clara mueca de descontento.

—Yuuri —suspiró Victor, pero su mirada no se suavizó, ni su semblante se iluminó.

Yuuri tragó saliva con dificultad, pero no apartó su vista. Precisamente porque Victor (y seguramente también Vitya) estaba molesto era que tenía que hacer esto.

—Dije que vendría...

—¿Yuuri?

Contrario a lo que Yuuri esperaba, Vitya no se veía enojado y al acercarse a la puerta a darle la bienvenida incluso le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que, si bien veía forzada, también parecía tener una pizca de esperanza.

—¿Quieres entrar? —cuestionó Vitya, haciendo un gesto con sus manos para instarlo a hacerlo—. Será más cómodo que hablar en el corredor.

Por mucho que Vitya tenía la razón, Yuuri fue incapaz de moverse y optó por dirigir su vista hacia Victor, buscando algún indicio de si Victor estaba de acuerdo.

Sin decir palabra, Victor se apartó para que Yuuri pudiese pasar, por lo que Yuuri se tragó sus dudas y así lo hizo, mas fue incapaz de no sobresaltarse al escuchar a Victor cerrar la puerta, dejándolos a los tres (porque Makkachin no estaba con ellos) separados del resto del mundo.

Yuuri se mantuvo inmóvil pese a tener a los dos sofás (y la cama, a la que evitó dirigir su mirada) como opciones para sentarse y comenzó a apoyar su peso primero en un pie y luego en otro, más inquieto de lo que había creído que estaría ahora que estaba a solas con ambos por primera vez desde que todo había comenzado.

La habitación incluso se sentía tan pequeña como Victor insistía que era, aun cuando seguía siendo el mismo salón de banquetes que contenía mucho más de lo que la mayoría de habitaciones de la casa podrían darle cabida.

Todo era, sin duda alguna, porque con Vitya frente a él, Victor a su espalda y la puerta cerrada, Yuuri se sentía extrañamente aprisionado y sin razón alguna. Al fin de cuentas sabía que si sugería que hablaran en otro lugar no se negarían y ninguno de ellos le impediría irse así estuviese escapando de nuevo.

—Yo... —Pero, ¿qué quería hacer?

—Lo siento —dijo Victor tras él antes de que Yuuri pudiese decidir algo.

—¿Eh? —Yuuri giró en sus talones, queriendo ver a Victor.

Victor tenía su cabeza gacha y su flequillo se encontraba tan desordenado que estaba cubriendo más que su ojo izquierdo. Yuuri tuvo que controlarse para no estirar un brazo y apartarlo con su mano, ansiando poder verlo bien.

—Sé que hice que esto fuese más incómodo para ti de lo que debería haberlo sido —continuó Victor, finalmente alzando su cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos—. No quería compartirte.

—Yo también te debo una disculpa —pronunció Vitya, recorriendo la habitación para quedar frente a Yuuri y poder verlo mientras hablaba—. Sabía que si iba a la pista me verías. —La sonrisa de Victor se hizo aun más tenue que antes—. Quería apoderarme de tu atención.

—Un momento —pidió Yuuri, alzando una mano y mostrando su palma al tiempo que utilizó la otra para masajear el puente de su nariz por un corto segundo, cerrando incluso los ojos pues al tenerlos a ambos frente a él sentía que estaba viendo doble.

¿Acaso cada uno de ellos estaba admitiendo que había estado _celoso_ del otro?

Técnicamente, Yuuri podía decir que ya lo sabía, pero verlo confirmado de esta manera traía consigo un fuerte golpe, pues el revelar lo que él había decidido ignorar para poder huir hasta que todo se solucionara significaba que había perdido su vía de escape.

Ahora tenía que afrontar la verdad, verlos a los ojos y confesar que no tenía idea de qué hacer porque ambos eran Victor y eso era confuso y evitarlos era agotador y lo extrañaba tanto...

—Estaba... —musitó Yuuri finalmente, pero un segundo después se corrigió—: estoy confundido.

—¿Todavía? —Victor sonaba exasperado.

—¿Ustedes no? —rebatió Yuuri con irritación, consciente de que sonaba tal como lo que había hecho seis días atrás, cuando el segundo Victor había aparecido, pero cansado de ser el único que parecía notar que no estaban viviendo una situación común y corriente.

—Te lo dije —respondió Vitya con un tono mucho más duro que el que había usado hasta ahora—. Es extraño y lo sigue siendo, pero no sacamos nada negando la realidad.

Ah, eso era cierto. Yuuri era el único que había estado huyendo porque era más fácil esperar que buscar una forma de lidiar con todo.

—Lo sé —pronunció con un hilo de voz y apretó sus labios, incapaz de decir más.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora, para comenzar? ¿Qué _esperaban_ de él?

—Antes de que llegaras —dijo Vitya, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado—. Llegamos a un acuerdo.

—¿Sobre qué? —Yuuri no pudo evitar que la trepidación se colara en su voz. Sentía que estaba a punto de vivir uno de esos momentos en los que todo cambiaba.

—No vamos a competir más por tu atención, obviamente. —La sonrisa que Vitya le dedicó fue mucho más tentativa de lo que fueron sus palabras, las cuales habían sido dichas con un tono decidido y animado.

Yuuri solo pudo observarlos con la boca abierta, incrédulo ante lo que creía haber escuchado.

—No tienes que elegir o que preocuparte, Yuuri. —Victor se apoderó de una de las manos de Yuuri, llevándola hacia sus labios para depositar un beso en sus nudillos—. Está bien.

—Solo queremos que estés aquí —reafirmó Vitya, imitando a Victor al tomar la otra mano de Yuuri y besarla.

—Si estás de acuerdo —añadió Victor, haciendo de su agarre algo tan ligero que Yuuri no tendría que hacer ningún esfuerzo para liberarse si así lo deseaba.

No que lo quisiese. O pudiese.

Paralizado como estaba, Yuuri solo pudo fijarse en ellos mientras su rostro se llenó de color y se preguntó, en el fondo de su mente, cómo era posible que hubiese conseguido que Victor hubiese reafirmado _doblemente_ que aún quería tenerlo a su lado.

A pesar de que Yuuri seguía siendo simplemente Yuuri y era cobarde y codicioso y su corazón estaba latiendo como si hubiese corrido un maratón y se había quedado sin aliento porque lo habían librado de una decisión y en lugar de exigirle siquiera una disculpa por haberlos esquivado por tantos días, le estaban ofreciendo quedarse con él.

—Oh, dios.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, tal como lo había sido ver a Victor por primera vez en Hasetsu, tal como lo era el entrenar junto a él y patinar con él, e incluso hablar de un futuro juntos.

¿Algún día dejaría de recibir de Victor sorpresas tan grandiosas?

—¿Yuuri? —preguntó Vitya, frunciendo el ceño en preocupación.

Sintiendo su boca repentinamente seca, Yuuri pasó su lengua por sus labios antes de tratar de confirmar que había comprendido bien.

—Los dos —fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar.

—Sí. —Victor fue quien contestó, pero Vitya apretó un poco su mano en un gesto tranquilizante.

—No creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso, conociendo tu resistencia.

Pese a que el calor coloreando su rostro se hizo incluso más fuerte, haciendo que Yuuri sospechase que en ese momento lucía como un tomate, Yuuri no fue capaz siquiera de cerrar los ojos o de hacer algún movimiento para ocultar su cara.

¿Cómo era posible que Vitya hiciese una broma así justo en ese instante, cuando Yuuri ya estaba al borde de un cortocircuito?

Aunque, claro, era Victor, luciendo más joven y pidiendo que lo llamaran por un diminutivo para distinguirse del otro Victor, pero igual de despreocupado que siempre, actuando como le placía y sorprendiéndolo de maneras que Yuuri nunca habría imaginado.

¿Y era malo que Yuuri quisiese decir "sí" y dejar de pensar?

Eso último era especialmente urgente porque en este momento su mente le estaba dando ideas que no se atrevía a pronunciar pese a lo que le estaban ofreciendo, por no mencionar que no necesitaba más impactos por esta noche.

—Quédate, Yuuri —dijo Victor, cosa que sonó como un simple ruego y fue la última estocada que acabó con la resistencia de Yuuri.

—No... —Su garganta seca lo interrumpió, mas al ver que los semblantes de ambos se ensombrecieron se esforzó por continuar, aunque su voz sonase como un graznido—: No esta noche.

Aunque Victor no lucía convencido y Vitya estaba claramente decepcionado, ambos asintiendo, aceptando, para alivio de Yuuri, esa mínima condición que acababa de poner aun cuando quizás estaba pidiendo demasiado.

Pero él quería esto, si realmente era posible, en lugar de seguir echando de menos a Victor mientras evitaba a ambos, y solo necesitaba hacerse a la idea y preparar su corazón antes de quedarse literalmente a dormir y quizás a algo más.

Si le daban un poco más de tiempo y no cambiaban de idea, entonces...

—Solo... —añadió Yuuri, viéndose obligado a hacer una nueva pausa para aclarar su garganta—. ¿Están seguros?

Yuuri no sabía qué reacción esperaba recibir. Quizás un simple "sí" o un "no", o un nuevo apretón que buscaba reasegurar y tranquilizar, o un asentimiento resignado, mas en vez de eso vio dos grandes sonrisas llenas de alivio que lograron que su corazón diese un vuelco y se vio halado a un abrazo doble del que, si era sincero, no quería escapar.

Realmente había extrañado tener a Victor cerca sin sentirse culpable ni temer la reacción del otro.

Fue por eso que Yuuri se permitió apoyar su peso en ellos, disfrutando el abrazo hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por una serie de rasguños que indicaban que Makkachin estaba ahí.

Yuuri fue el que rompió el abrazo ante eso, sonriéndoles en disculpa. Con un suspiro, Victor abrió la puerta mientras Vitya se agachó para recibir a Makkachin con caricias que el caniche agradeció con una serie de lametazos.

—Ya es tarde —murmuró Yuuri, incapaz de moverse a pesar de la excusa para partir que acababa de pronunciar.

—¿Ni siquiera Makkachin puede hacerte cambiar de idea? —cuestionó Victor.

Como si entendiese que estaban hablando de convencer a Yuuri, Makkachin decidió dejar de prestarle atención a Vitya para observar a Yuuri con sus grandes ojos mientras batía su cola, pidiendo en silencio.

Yuuri río, más tranquilo de lo que había estado en días, y acarició la cabeza de Makkachin.

—Mañana —ofreció, evitando mirar a Victor y a Vitya pues sabía que eso solo le haría más difícil irse—. Tal vez...

—Entonces no puedo esperar a que sea mañana.

Yuuri pronunció un rápido «duerman bien» antes de abandonar el lugar velozmente, sin aliento aun antes de dar el primer paso gracias a las palabras de Victor, dichas en un tono sincero y esperanzado, y a la sonrisa animada de Vitya que solo vio de reojo, y que bastaron para que estuviera a punto de cambiar de idea y quedarse.

* * *

Esa noche, Yuuri no pudo dormir mucho en parte gracias a su corazón latiendo con fuerza debido a la emoción y la sensación déjà vu de ya haber pasado una velada así, más excitado que nervioso, gracias a Victor.

A pesar de eso, cuando Yuuri dejó su habitación no se sentía particularmente cansado, quizás gracias a la expectativa de un día diferente, con menos tensión y dudas, y en compañía de Victor… de ambos Victores.

Como respondiendo a su llamado, ambos se encontraban esperándolo en el comedor y lo recibieron con sonrisas que Yuuri correspondió sin preocuparse por primera vez en días de si debía o no hacerlo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? —preguntó Vitya en algún punto, cuando los platos ya estaban en su mayoría desocupados.

Yuuri parpadeó.

—¿Lo usual?

La aparición de un segundo Victor no había causado que siquiera dejase de entrenar, por lo que no veía razón por la que eso debería cambiar, en especial tras haber huido de su entrenamiento el día anterior.

—Hmm. —Victor apoyó su mentón en una mano, pensativo—. Podríamos cambiar algo, variar un poco.

Sospechando a qué iba esto, Yuuri lo observó con incredulidad.

—¿Vas a sugerir una cita?

Por un corto instante, Victor lució culpable, quizás recordando la última vez que lo había hecho impulsado, ahora sabía Yuuri, por celos.

—No necesariamente.

—Pero podría ser. —Vitya lucía interesado e intercambió una mirada con Victor.

—Ya tenemos reservada la pista en la mañana —decidió recordarles Yuuri.

No era que se opusiese a la idea como lo habría hecho días atrás, pero si Yuuri era sincero, quería ir a patinar. Después de tantos días de tensión, sentía que hoy podría hacerlo mejor y quizás comenzar a planear seriamente algo para la próxima temporada.

Vitya sonrío.

—Entonces vamos.

El que tenía algo en menta era obvio, mas Yuuri solo descubrió qué era una vez estuvieron en _Ice Castle_ y lo que debería haber sido un entrenamiento se transformó en otra cosa.

Un juego no era la forma adecuada de llamarlo, ni mucho menos una competencia; era más bien un extraño intento de patinaje en parejas con tres participantes que si bien tenían un nivel aceptable de coordinación, no tenían ninguna idea clara de lo que estaban haciendo, salvo seguir el ritmo de la canción de turno y permanecer cerca.

Fue divertido, sin embargo, aun cuando en el proceso descubrió que entre los talentos que Vitya había demostrado, las elevaciones no eran uno de ellos y Yuuri sospechaba que en cuestión de horas tendría un moretón visible que lo probaría

—Supongo que algunas cosas sí son diferentes —comentó Yuuri tras eso, luego de que Vitya se disculpara y junto a Victor lo ayudaran a ponerse de pie a causa de la sorpresa que se llevó.

—Físicamente —se limitó a decir Vitya, moviendo su cabeza de tal forma que su cabello, recogido en una cola de caballo, se meció de manera tan notoria que Yuuri no dudó por un segundo que su intención era atraer su atención a ese aspecto en particular.

—Saber hacer algo y poder hacerlo son cosas diferentes —dijo Victor en un tono mucho más seco del que Yuuri habría esperado—. Y el tiempo cambia todo.

Viéndolos lado a lado, Yuuri sentía deseos de decir que no lo hacía tanto, mas era tan obvio que ninguno de los dos le daría la razón que prefirió no hacerlo y se limitó a extender sus manos, ofreciéndoselas a ambos antes de reanudar la sesión de no-entrenamiento.

Cuando dejaron la pista el sol ya estaba en lo alto y Yuuri se sentía hambriento, por lo que sugirió que fueran a uno de los pequeños restaurantes de la zona, donde terminó sentado en la barra, entre ambos, almorzando con gusto debido a la comida y a la compañía.

Realmente había extrañado a Victor.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió en un paseo a la playa para el que primero fueron a recoger a Makkachin, quien lució más que entusiasta en cuanto captó a dónde lo estaban llevando y quien se encargó de guiarlos y luego de hacerlos descansar una vez se cansó de correr.

Pese a la tranquilidad del día, la llegada de la noche trajo una creciente tensión a la que Yuuri no pudo hacer caso omiso y que quizás tanto Victor como Vitya notaron, pues la conversación, que había sido animada hasta ahora, se aquietó hasta desaparecer por completo mucho antes de que llegara la hora en la que normalmente se iban a la cama.

La razón era simple: él había prometido quedarse con ellos esta noche o al menos considerarlo, cosa que no había olvidado y que dudaba que ellos lo hubiesen hecho.

Por algo le habían dirigido más de una mirada, a veces intercambiando otra entre ellos, como si estuviesen aguardando a recibir una noticia que Yuuri todavía no estaba listo para dar.

No era como si pasar la noche con ellos tuviese que significar algo más que dormir en la misma cama y el día le había probado que ambos realmente estaban dispuestos no solo a mantener el acuerdo que habían hecho, sino a hacerlo funcional, pero Yuuri no podía evitar hacerse un interrogante tras otro.

¿Qué tan en serio lo decían? ¿Qué tanto podía pedirles? ¿Qué tanto querían? ¿Qué pasaría si iba?

Al final, Yuuri se encontró tan cansado de pensar que, tras salir del onsen, corrió a su alcoba a cambiarse por una pijama mas ligera y luego fue directamente a la habitación que ambos Victores estaban compartiendo, donde los encontró con una expresión sombría que se transformó en sorpresa.

—Solo... —Yuuri mordió su labio inferior, notando bien que ambos lucían esperanzados—. Solo vengo a dormir. Si está bien que...

—¡Yuuri! —exclamó Victor, recorriendo el lugar en dos zancadas para rodearlo con sus brazos—. Sabes que eres bienvenido.

—Por algo te pedimos que te quedaras —reiteró Vitya, levantando las cobijas en una clara invitación.

Con su corazón palpitando velozmente, Yuuri se dejó llevar hasta la cama y no dijo nada al verse de nuevo en el medio mientras ambos Victores buscaron la mejor forma de acomodarse.

Tardaron en lograrlo, en parte porque Makkachin no quiso ser el único no incluido en esa pila de calor y ocupó más que el pie de la cama, pero también porque el cabello de Vitya, ahora recogido en una simple coleta, estorbaba más de lo pensado y era fácil halarlo sin querer con solo quedar sobre la punta de la coleta, y porque Victor no parecía saber cómo encajar contra Yuuri sin aprisionarlo demasiado.

Yuuri terminó pasando un largo rato despierto, demasiado consciente de que tanto Vitya como Victor habían evitado tocarlo demasiado salvo para acurrucarse, de que apenas había recibido un par de fugaces y castos besos de buenas noches y de que, pese a estar usando una pijama de verano (a diferencia de ambos Victores, que habían optado por solo usar el pantalón de sus jinbei), sentía demasiado calor.

Esta, sin duda, no era la manera en que había creído que sería pasar la noche en esa habitación.

Como de costumbre desde que había conocido a Victor, su vida estaba llena de sorpresas.

* * *

Una semana.

Vitya ya había pasado una semana allí y no había desaparecido.

A pesar de que no había pensado mucho en el comentario de Yuuko sobre el posible tiempo límite de esta extraña situación, eso fue lo primero que Yuuri pensó esa mañana, al despertar con Vitya en sus brazos y su desordenada coleta haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello, y con Victor abrazándolo por su espalda y convirtiéndose en la segunda fuente de calor que sacó a Yuuri de sus sueños mucho más temprano de lo usual.

Ambos hechos le trajeron un alivio mayor que la incomodidad de verse apresado entre dos hombres y un perro (éste último sobre sus piernas, también dormitando). Quizás debería preocuparse de que esta situación parecía menos temporal de lo que todos habían creído, pero Yuuri comenzaba a pensar que podría acostumbrarse e incluso más que eso, siempre y cuando ambos realmente quisiesen esto.

¿Y realmente lo hacían?

Más espabilado que antes, Yuuri se movió para quedar boca arriba y poder ver a ambos. Si bien estaban tranquilos en medio de sus sueños, así mismo lo estaban asiendo con fuerza, como si quisieran asegurarse de que Yuuri se quedara allí y aunque eso no era algo por lo que Yuuri planease quejarse, no podía evitar preguntarse... ¿era solo eso? ¿El acuerdo del que habían hablado no era un sacrificio con el que solo buscaban que Yuuri dejara de evitarlos? ¿El comentario que había parecido lleno de doble sentido no había sido más que una broma? ¿Ellos también estaban esperando a que regresara la normalidad y solo quedase uno de ellos, por lo que mientras ambos continuaran allí nada sería como antes?

En cierta forma, tal posibilidad lo hacía peor.

Extrañar a Victor porque no estaba cerca era una cosa, pero echar de menos lo que tenían y ver diferencias constantemente en cómo lo trataban era otra que Yuuri no estaba seguro de si podría soportar, no cuando había empezado a llenarse de expectativas que, tal vez, no tenían ninguna base.

Yuuri miró hacia el techo y suspiró.

¿Era querer más que esto, ahora que había dejado sus dudas de lado, un error?

Yuuri no encontró ninguna respuesta ni pudo volver a dormirse y una vez Makkachin se encargó de despertar a los demás pidiendo su desayuno, fue el primero en salir de la habitación y pasó el desayuno considerando qué hacer ahora.

Aceptar lo que ellos querían y esperar, o...

* * *

Era evidente que tanto Victor como Vitya se dieron cuenta de que Yuuri estaba pensando en algo, pues en el hielo prefirieron entrenarlo de la manera usual en lugar, dándole además espacio durante los cortos descansos que le dieron.

Saber que ambos lo estaban viendo, que estaban concentrados en él, hizo que Yuuri se sintiera mejor, mas no fue suficiente. Él no quería sentir que se había creado una brecha que quién sabe cuándo podrían sortear; el quería todo o nada, no un punto intermedio lleno de concesiones que le impedían sentirse más satisfecho ahora de lo que había estado en los días que había pasado evitándolos a ambos...

Yuuri se detuvo por completo al finalizar la pirueta que había estado haciendo, habiendo quedado sin alientos por no el esfuerzo físico, sino por la revelación.

Él realmente quería a ambos. Y ahora que ellos habían abierto la puerta a esa posibilidad, Yuuri no era capaz de conformarse con poco.

—¿Yuuri, estás bien? —cuestionó Vitya, quien estaba fuera del hielo, reclinado sobre la barrera.

—Sí. —Yuuri tomó una bocanada de aire, todavía sintiendo el peso de la certeza—. Solo... ¿Podríamos volver esta tarde?

—No veo por qué no —replicó Victor. Él sí estaba en la pista, mas se encontraba a cierta distancia.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Yuuri les agradeció y no rechistó cuando sugirieron que, en ese caso, lo mejor era que fueran a almorzar ahora y regresar cuando Yuuri pudiese concentrarse más.

Yuuko les aseguró que no había problema si querían tener la pista solo para ellos más tarde y así fue, por lo que Yuuri pudo volver y encontrar en el hielo la oportunidad de pensar qué hacer.

Y no solo pensar, actuar.

Probar una nueva secuencia de pasos, unas nuevas combinaciones, verificar que ambos no habían dejado de mirarlo y fijarse sus reacciones fue su manera de hacerlo y no se arrepintió, pues no hubo un solo momento en el que perdió la atención de ambos.

Bien.

—Así que ya tienes ideas para la próxima temporada y no me habías dicho nada —se quejó Victor con un puchero al final de la tarde, pero sus ojos estaban brillantes.

—¿Qué otra sorpresa tienes pensada? —cuestionó Vitya, recibiéndolo tomando su mano y depositando un beso en sus nudillos.

—No tengo mucho todavía —aceptó Yuuri con sinceridad. Más que en un futuro programa, su mente había estado enfocada en atraer, en... seducir. Era una suerte que su rostro ya estuviese ruborizado gracias al ejercicio, pues de lo contrario su sonrojo delataría la vergüenza que sintió repentinamente al pensar en lo que había hecho y quería hacer.

—Ni siquiera han terminado nuestras vacaciones, así que hay tiempo. —Victor se encogió de hombros y se inclinó para besarlo en la comisura de sus labios—. No puedo esperar.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Yuuri.

Victor se había dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

Y si así era, Vitya seguramente también lo había hecho y ya no había vuelta atrás.

No que quisiera retroceder.

¿Y ellos querrían que lo hiciera? ¿Dirían «no»?

Tragándose su nerviosismo, Yuuri les sonrió.

—¿Vamos a casa?

Victor y Vitya hicieron fácil aparentar que era una noche normal y no un preludio que haría más que confirmar cómo sería realmente... lo que fuese que ellos habían sugerido.

Yuuri no cambió de idea durante la comida y después de salir de las aguas termales, él dejó algunas galletas para perros en las cercanías de Mari para convencer a Makkachin de que se quedara con ella esa noche y evitar así interrupciones.

Y con eso todo estaba listo.

Con su corazón latiendo apresuradamente desde ya, Yuuri fue el primero en subir y a pesar de un par de segundos de titubeo en el umbral de la alcoba de Victor, entró y se sentó en el borde de la cama a esperar.

Por lo que había visto, Vitya estaba ocupado secando su cabello y Victor había decidido tomar algo frío, por lo que quizás tenía algunos minutos extra para terminar de prepararse mentalmente tanto para el mejor como para el peor de los casos. En el peor de los casos, se recordó Yuuri, solo descubriría los límites que se mantendrían mientras ambos Victores continuasen presentes, pero pensar eso no lo ayudó a combatir su nerviosismo, el cual fue la razón por la que se sobresaltó visiblemente cuando uno de los dos al fin hizo aparición.

Victor. Él hizo una pausa como si él mismo estuviese sorprendido de ver a Yuuri allí, mas le sonrió un instante después.

—¿Te hice esperar demasiado?

—No, no. —Yuuri mordió su labio inferior en una muestra de inquietud que dejó de hacer apenas la notó—. Ni siquiera es tan tarde.

Y de los dos (tres) Yuuri era quien acostumbraba a dormir más tarde, aun si desde su tiempo en San Petersburgo se había habituado a hacer excepciones solo por tener el gusto de ver a Victor dormir, cosa imposible de hacer en las mañanas, pues Victor parecía despertarse con el sol.

Asintiendo, Victor desató la parte superior de su jinbei, obviamente alistándose para ir a la cama.

—Creo que esta noche Makkachin tiene una nueva persona favorita —comentó con un tono ligero—. Sospecho que Mari estuvo dándole comida. De nuevo.

Yuuri forzó una corta risa, disculpándose internamente con Mari. Él sabía que ella tenía un punto débil por Makkachin y que más de una vez había sido incapaz de decirle no cuando el perro le pedía comida; por eso y el afecto que le tenía el caniche era que la había escogido, aun si no se había atrevido a pedirle que cuidara a Makkachin esa noche, queriendo evitar cualquier sospecha.

—A ese paso —continuó Victor con un suspiro dramático— terminaré con dos pequeños cerditos.

Frunciendo el ceño, Yuuri se cruzó de brazos, disimulando la forma en que tanteó su propio estómago en busca de la usual suavidad que solía haber allí fuera de temporada.

—He logrado mantenerme en forma —se defendió—. Y sigo siendo solo uno, a diferencia tuya. —De hecho, ningún otro cliente del onsen había terminado duplicado, cosa que sin duda había evitado un caos mayor en Hasetsu.

—Hmm. —Victor lo observó fijamente, pensativo—. Tal vez es lo mejor.

A pesar de abrir su boca, queriendo contestar, Yuuri fue incapaz de pensar en algo que decir, por lo que volvió a cerrarlo y apartó su vista.

¿Qué había querido decir Victor con eso? ¿Todavía estaban hablando de Yuuri? ¿O acaso habían pasado a hablar de sí mismo? Y si ese era el caso...

—No lo dije en ese sentido —suspiró Victor, tomando asiento a su lado y apoyando su frente en un hombro de Yuuri.

—¿En qué sentido?

—¿Qué fue lo que tú pensaste?

La evasiva fue tan obvia que Yuuri se giró para poder verlo de frente y fulminarlo con la mirada; sin embargo, eso consiguió que Victor riera y al verse en una nueva posición, acomodara su frente contra la de Yuuri.

—Victor... —intentó insistir Yuuri, mas Victor lo silenció poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

El que Victor estuviese sonriendo y el que sus ojos parecieran brillar alivianó toda la momentánea tensión que había nacido con el críptico comentario de Victor y le recordó bien qué era lo que quería y que quizás, solo quizás, sí era posible.

Esta cercanía era un buen comienzo, de hecho, por lo que Yuuri cerró los ojos por un momento, contento, antes de volver a abrirlos y decir en un impulso:

—Bésame.

Victor parpadeó un par de veces, luciendo sorprendido, mas deslizó su mano en una caricia para agarrar el mentón de Yuuri y hacerlo alzar su rostro solo lo suficiente y con una sonrisa suave, sincera, se inclinó para hacer justo eso.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había podido disfrutar esto, sin ninguna tensión del _después_ que tendría que enfrentar, ni estar lleno de culpa, confusión y nerviosismo?

Ahora, Yuuri pudo relajarse, deleitándose con cada segundo de la boca de Victor moviéndose con la suya, complacido con la falta de prisa en el gesto y suspiró con gusto cuando Victor rompió el contacto, entreabriendo sus ojos para ver a Victor y alegrándose de haberlo hecho, pues la sonrisa de Victor no había cambiado y sus ojos estaban fijos en él como si Yuuri fuese lo único que pudiese ver.

Sin embargo, segundos después hizo una amague de ponerse de pie. Yuuri lo impidió sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, cerrando una mano alrededor de unos de los brazos de Victor para halarlo de regreso a su lado y exigir un nuevo beso y luego otro y otro más, ahora rodeando el cuello de Victor para asegurarse de que no lo dejaría.

Pese a la sorpresa inicial, que Victor expresó con una exclamación que pronto fue silenciada, Victor correspondió con entusiasmo y para el punto en el que las respiraciones de ambos habían comenzado a tornarse agitadas, usó sus manos para acariciar el torso de Yuuri, levantando su saco solo un poco en el proceso.

—Sí —musitó Yuuri y Victor río contra su boca, cambiando de dirección para brindarle atención al cuello de Yuuri, quien echó su cabeza para atrás para facilitarle el trabajo y no hizo nada para contener un gemido ante eso.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez.

Realmente demasiado.

—Creo que... —Esas palabras fueron acompañadas por el sonido de la puerta y Yuuri abrió los ojos de nuevo justo a tiempo para ver a Vitya allí, con su boca abierta pero incapaz de terminar lo que había estado diciendo y sus ojos fijos en la escena frente a él.

Si bien Victor no intentó apartarse, sí detuvo sus caricias y Yuuri pudo sentirlo conteniendo la respiración.

Pero estaba bien, ¿verdad?

Esto, _esto_ era realmente posible, ¿no?

Tragándose su repentino nerviosismo, Yuuri estiró una mano hacia Vitya en una invitación.

—Vitya... —Su voz no fue un más que un hilo, traicionando esa pizca de inseguridad que bien podría apoderarse de él si Vitya no aceptaba su mano, si Victor se alejaba, si él se había equivocado…

Contra él, Victor se estremeció y los ojos de Vitya se agrandaron en sorpresa, mas tras un segundo dio un paso hacia adelante al tiempo que cerró la puerta de un golpe en su prisa; no obstante, no pareció preocuparse por eso.

—Oh, Yuuri —pronunció Vitya, agarrando su mano para llevarla a sus manos y besar sus nudillos.

¿Ese era un "sí", cierto?

Victor pareció querer confirmárselo dándole un pequeño mordisco a la delicada piel de su cuello, solo usando suficiente fuerza para que la punzada que le provocó no fuese realmente dolorosa, pero quizás sí dejase una marca. Yuuri esperaba que así fuese.

Aprovechando el impulso que ese par de "sí" le dieron, Yuuri instó a Vitya a acercarse más y aunque tuvo que enderezarse bien para lograrlo, buscó un beso de su parte a la vez que se zafó del flojo agarre que Vitya tenía de su mano para cerrar sus dedos en el largo cabello de Vitya, todavía con su otra mano sobre la espalda de Victor.

No era la mejor posición para esto, con Victor contra su cuerpo, todavía tratando de llenar su cuello de marcas, Vitya encorvado sobre ambos y Yuuri sintiendo que estaba tan al borde de la cama que tal vez terminaría cayendo al suelo, a los pies de ambos, pero no pudo darle importancia a nada de eso.

Vitya lo estaba besando sin ningún titubeo, incluso pidiendo acceso a su boca con su lengua, cosa que Yuuri le dio de inmediato, gimiendo a la vez que una de las manos de Victor continuó su camino y pinchó con la punta de sus dedos una de sus tetillas.

Que el sonido no resultase del todo acallado a pesar del beso hizo que Yuuri temblara, más consciente que nunca de lo mucho que quería esto.

—¿Estabas pensando en esto hoy, en la pista? —cuestionó Victor justo en su oído y cerró sus labios en su lóbulo.

Quizás curioso por saber la respuesta, Vitya rompió el beso, alejándose solo lo suficiente, pues Yuuri todavía podía sentir algunos mechones de su largo cabello contra su rostro.

Notando su garganta repentinamente seca, Yuuri tragó saliva con dificultad y se obligó a abrir sus ojos.

Vitya lo estaba observando de frente y Victor mismo había ladeado su cabeza, prefiriendo hacer una pausa para poder ver a Yuuri, ambos esperando por él.

—Sí... —confesó Yuuri, negándose a cerrar los ojos o a siquiera apartar su mirada, aguardando él mismo una última confirmación.

—Eso explica mucho —comentó Vitya, sonando sin aliento y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Victor río, alzando una mano para acariciar con su pulgar el labio inferior de Yuuri, reluciente y húmedo tras tantos besos.

—Veo —dijo Victor simplemente, sus ojos entrecerrados como quien tiene una presa frente a él—. ¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?

Aunque seguramente había estado ruborizado desde hace un buen rato, Yuuri estaba seguro de que ahora eso era incluso más notorio, mas se esforzó por contestar:

—Ambos...

—Por supuesto. —Vitya fue quien río esta vez y usó sus manos para quitar los ladeados anteojos de Yuuri de su rostro y dejarlos en una mesa de noche.

Por sugerencia de Victor, antes de continuar Yuuri se deslizó sobre la cama hasta quedar en el centro de ésta, más cerca de la cabecera que del borde y mientras tanto, tanto Victor como Vitya se desnudaron para luego unírsele.

Era casi frustrante que ambos se mostrasen impacientes después de que Yuuri se había preguntado más de una vez sí realmente aceptarían, mas Yuuri no tuvo oportunidad de quejarse (o de quitarse más que su saco) pues no tardó en verse rodeado, un Victor a cada costado y ambos más interesados en tocarlo y terminar de desvestirlo que en cualquier otra cosa, murmurando dulzuras contra su piel.

Yuuri apenas pudo musitar entre gemidos su aprobación mientras usó sus propias manos para aferrarse a ambos, curvando su espalda para darles mejor acceso y alzando sus caderas para facilitar que lo posicionaran entre ellos, sentado sobre las piernas de Victor, con sus propias piernas abiertas y Vitya entre ellas.

¿Era malo que se sintiese en medio de un sueño?

Lo extraño que era tener dos Victores había sido remplazado por la maravilla de que ambos estuvieran viéndolo solo a él, acariciándolo solo a él, besándolo como si Yuuri fuese el único que querían, como si sin importar las circunstancias Victor (fuese uno solo o más de uno) siempre lo elegiría.

Yuuri se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo y buscando un nuevo beso, largo y profundo y capaz de dejarlos sin aliento, primero del uno y luego del otro, satisfecho de que ambos se lo concediesen y gimiesen su nombre como si Yuuri fuese el increíble entre ellos.

Sí, realmente este era un sueño que estaba soñando por primera vez y que además estaba probando en una realidad bizarra que de alguna forma se había transformado en perfecta y Yuuri, codicioso como era, quería más.

Todas las atenciones que estaban otorgándole solo estaban haciendo crecer más su deseo, hundiéndolo en un calor muy diferente al producido por tres cuerpos tan cerca y para el momento en el que finalmente una mano (de quién, Yuuri ya ni siquiera estaba seguro) se cerró alrededor de su miembro, completamente duro y cubierto de líquido pre-seminal, Yuuri se encontró temblando, apenas pronunciando un gimoteo y sintiéndose demasiado cerca a la cima a pesar de que hasta ahora estaban comenzando.

—Wow —murmuró Vitya y la mano (de Vitya, Yuuri estaba ahora seguro) comenzó a moverse en un ritmo apresurado, manteniendo un agarre a su alrededor tan firme que Yuuri se olvidó por un segundo de todo, incluso de Victor, ocupado bañando su espalda y cuello con atenciones y también duro contra su trasero, y de Vitya, justo delante de él con su cabello largo y desordenado debido a que Yuuri había sido incapaz de dejar de pasar sus dedos por él, usando su otra mano para apartar los mechones de la frente de Yuuri y poder verlo mejor.

—Todavía no... —rogó Yuuri, mas movió sus caderas al mismo ritmo, necesitando solo un poco más.

Pero Vitya se detuvo.

Querer maldecir cuando en realidad eso era lo que había pedido no tenía sentido, por lo que Yuuri mordió su labio y se dejó caer contra el pecho de Victor, habiendo perdido todas sus fuerzas y con su respiración tan agitada como si acabase de correrse, mas todavía urgiendo que hicieran algo, porque por mucho que él mismo pudiese poner sus manos a la obra y quizás darles un espectáculo, eso no era lo que quería ahora.

Victor exhaló contra el cuello de Yuuri, llevado sus manos a su cintura para sostenerlo mejor y dijo algo que Yuuri no comprendió.

—¿Qué?

Su pregunta fue ignorada y Vitya respondió, cosa que hizo que Yuuri se diera cuenta tardíamente de que estaban hablando en ruso, mas antes de lograr pensar en las palabras necesarias para reclamarles el que lo estuviesen excluyendo, Vitya le sonrió y masajeó las piernas de Yuuri.

—Yuuri —pronunció Victor, alzando una mano para guiarlo a que girara un poco su cabeza y pudiese verlo a los ojos—, ¿estás seguro de esto?

Quizás, si Yuuri hubiese estado con su mente más clara, habría contestado con una simple nueva afirmación o quizá habría actuado para dejarles claro lo que debía ser obvio a estas alturas. En vez de eso, impaciente, dijo:

—¿Tengo que hacer todo?

Victor parpadeó, visiblemente desconcertado. Un vistazo hacia Vitya bastó para que Yuuri descubriese que él estaba igual de perplejo y Yuuri supo de inmediato qué hacer.

Apoyándose en sus rodillas, Yuuri soltó a ambos y se enderezó por completo, ladeando un poco su cuerpo para que ambos pudiesen verlo igual de bien, y deslizó una mano por su pecho, descendiendo hasta acariciar su estómago por un corto instante antes de rodear su propio miembro, usando su pulgar para jugar con la punta mientras movió sus otros dedos, dándose solo un poco de fricción.

No era suficiente.

Lo único que detuvo a Yuuri de expresar su frustración era el que sabía que tenía la atención de ambos. Él ansiaba que ambos no dejaran de verlo, sí, pero no que lo dejaran solo y lleno de deseo. Victor (y Vitya) debería necesitar más que ser un espectador y no poder contenerse.

—¿Debería... prepararme también o no piensan hacer nada? —Yuuri usó su otra mano para tocar su trasero, tanteando su entrada y estremeciéndose involuntariamente ante la sola perspectiva de lo que estaba por venir si finalmente ambos le daban lo que quería.

El aire abandonó a Victor en un gemido ahogado y Vitya sonrió, aparentemente maravillado.

—No dejas de sorprenderme

Los brazos de Victor se cerraron alrededor de su torso y Yuuri se vio de regreso contra el pecho de Victor mientras vio a Vitya sacar apresuradamente algo de la mesa de noche que Yuuri solo reconoció como el frasco de lubricante que Victor solía mantener ahí una vez Vitya estuvo de nuevo a una distancia que le permitía a Yuuri tocarlo.

Complacido, Yuuri cubrió una de las manos de Victor en su cintura con una propia y para su mayor gusto Victor entendió, pues giró su palma para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Yuuri. Con su otra mano, Yuuri atrajo a Vitya con un jalón que hizo que Vitya perdiera el equilibrio y terminase tan cerca, piel a piel con Yuuri, que quedó en la posición perfecta para que Yuuri solo tuviera que ladear su cabeza para besar su cuello, succionando con toda la intención de marcar su piel.

—Yuuri —pronunció Victor contra su oído en un susurro ronco, cerrando los dedos de su mano libre en una tetilla de Yuuri con suficiente fuerza para que Yuuri se sobresaltara—, ven conmigo.

Ah, Victor estaba celoso.

Esa parecía que sería una constante a pesar de que habían acordado que compartirían a Yuuri y por alguna razón, en lugar de hacerlo sentir incómodo, Yuuri se encontró a sí mismo sonriente.

Así era como debía ser, con Victor (al igual que Vitya) deseándolo tanto que quedarse por fuera no era algo que podía soportar.

Yuuri dejó el cuello de Vitya para girarse y besar a Victor, quien no se contentó con corresponderle, sino que buscó dominar el beso y usar su lengua para apoderarse de la boca de Yuuri. Él lo empujó hacia atrás, también, cosa que Yuuri notó solo cuando su espalda tocó el colchón y pudo sentir el peso de Victor sobre él.

Eso último no fue algo que pudo disfrutar por mucho, pues Victor rompió el beso y se enderezó, llevando una mano hacia su propia frente para levantar su flequillo y poder ver a Yuuri con más claridad.

—Mejor. —Victor sonrió.

¿Qué?

Mirar hacia arriba, buscando a Vitya en el mismo instante en el que Victor acomodó una pierna de Yuuri sobre uno de sus hombros con una mano mientras con la otra tomó el abandonado frasco de lubricante, hizo que Yuuri finalmente comprendiese.

Así, Victor tenía acceso pleno al cuerpo de Yuuri y Vitya estaba justo ahí, tan cerca que el no tener sus anteojos no le impedía a Yuuri verlo con claridad, cabello largo cayendo como un manto sobre sus hombros y su miembro duro a la altura perfecta para que con solo apoyarse en sus codos pudiese tenerlo en su boca.

Realmente era mejor así.

Yuuri decidió expresarlo haciendo justo eso, alzándose lo suficiente para recorrer con su lengua la base del miembro de Vitya, lamiendo sus testículos también y arrancándole a Vitya un suspiro de apreciación.

Vitya llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Yuuri, rozando su piel como si estuviese considerando qué hacer ahora y Victor, por su parte besó la pantorrilla de Yuuri a la vez que llevó un dedo ya cubierto de lubricante hacia la entrada de Yuuri.

Al fin.

Yuuri gimió con gusto, moviendo la pierna que no estaba sobre el hombro de Victor para quedar más abierto, que no quedase ninguna duda de que finalmente estaban dando el primer paso para darle lo que ansiaba.

Poder sentir la sonrisa de Victor contra su pierna y ver la de Vitya sobre él fue un alivio, en cierta forma.

Él sabía bien, al fin de cuentas, que Victor estaba dispuesto a darle gusto si creía que era algo importante para Yuuri y era perfectamente posible que tanto Victor como Vitya creyesen que ese era el caso ahora; pero si Yuuri era sincero, lo que él necesitaba era que ambos quisiesen esto, que lo disfrutaran de la misma forma en la que él esperaba hacerlo y que se perdieran en el momento como él creía que lo haría.

Complacido, Yuuri pausó las atenciones al miembro de Vitya para sonreírle a Victor antes de girar su cabeza y besar la palma de Vitya, expresando sin palabras lo mucho que le alegraba y ellos lo comprendieron.

Yuuri estaba seguro de ello por la manera en la que Vitya acarició su mejilla con la lentitud de quien está más interesado en demostrar amor que en dejarse llevar por el placer y el cómo Victor decidió bañar su pierna con más besos sin dejar de mirarlo con una adoración que continuaba antojándosele a Yuuri más como algo salido de un sueño que como algo real.

Lo era, sin embargo, tal como lo era el dedo moviéndose en su interior, al cual se le unió un segundo dedo poco después, abriéndolo con una tortuosa lentitud que Yuuri reconocía como necesaria, aun cuando no por eso conseguía aplacar del todo su impaciencia de tener a Victor en su interior. De tenerlos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Yuuri y éste lo llevó a un gemido, pues en ese mismo instante los dedos de Victor presionaron su próstata directamente.

Vitya río suavemente y Yuuri, recordando que había dejado de darle la atención que merecía, volvió a poner su boca a la obra, tratando de alcanzar lo más posible con su lengua y arrancarle nuevos sonidos y reacciones.

El resultado fue todo un éxito y Yuuri pudo ser testigo del creciente rubor en Vitya que iba más allá de sus mejillas, descendiendo por su cuello, y del brillo del cada vez más líquido pre-seminal en la punta que no podía alcanzar estando así, lo cual se convirtió en una frustración creciente pues no solo esto no bastaba, sino que sus brazos comenzaban a resentir el sostenerlo en esta posición.

Para el momento en el que finalmente un tercer dedo se abrió paso en su interior, Yuuri dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración e intentó enderezarse por completo, queriendo reacomodarse, mas Vitya lo invitó a hacer lo contrario al poner una mano contra su pecho y hacer solo la suficiente presión para que Yuuri supiera que lo quería acostado, cómodo.

Yuuri cedió con un suspiro, cerrando los ojos por un segundo para concentrarse en la cada vez más placentera forma en la que Victor movía sus dedos en su interior.

—Está bien, Yuuri —dijo Vitya en un susurro, su mano subiendo por el cuello de Yuuri hasta alcanzar su rostro y rozar sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Pero _quiero_ —protestó Yuuri con un mohín que hizo que Vitya parpadeara y Victor riera, aparentemente divertido.

¿Era mucho pedir que tomaran esto en serio?

Yuuri parpadeó antes de entrecerrar sus ojos y abrió su boca, buscando succionar el dedo índice de Vitya, usando su lengua para jugar con él.

La reacción de ambos fue inmediata.

Victor se acalló de inmediato y maldijo por lo bajo antes de reanudar su trabajo, abriendo a Yuuri sin dejar de tener cuidado, pero con una prontitud que delataba su impaciencia y Vitya contuvo su respiración.

—Oh —pronuncio Vitya, introduciendo más su índice en la boca de Yuuri hasta que ambos nudillos de este estuvieron en su interior y Yuuri gimió alrededor del dedo, mucho más satisfecho con esa reacción. Vitya, sin embargo, sacó un poco su dedo, cosa que le arrancó a Yuuri un gruñido de molestia que silenció apenas Vitya volvió a meterlo como si estuviese follando su boca con él.

—¿Quieres probarme tanto, Yuuri? —cuestionó Vitya, su voz ronca de deseo—. ¿Quieres tenerme en tu boca y tragar todo lo que te dé?

Sí, sí, sí.

Yuuri gimió según los dedos de Victor comenzaron a golpear su próstata una y otra vez, dando en el blanco a la perfección y siguiendo el mismo ritmo en el que Vitya estaba penetrando su boca.

 _Al fin_ ellos parecían no solo haber comprendido, sino también parecían anhelar lo mismo.

Vitya, sin embargo, interrumpió el juego de repente, pero Yuuri no tuvo tiempo de quejarse pues lo vio reacomodarse de rodillas, sobre él, usando una mano para dirigir su miembro a los labios de Yuuri y la otra para indicarle a Yuuri que echara su cabeza hacia atrás.

Con un suspiro, Yuuri así lo hizo.

—Abre bien —ordenó Vitya y Yuuri obedeció de inmediato, incapaz de contener un nuevo gemido al probar la punta, algo salada y perfectamente familiar, abriéndose paso en su interior con una lentitud enloquecedora—. Despacio —murmuró Vitya, colocando su otra mano de nuevo en una mejilla de Yuuri, acariciándolo con una ternura que debería estar fuera de lugar en este instante, pues tal como estaban Yuuri solo podía aceptar lo que Vitya quisiera y permitirle usar su boca a gusto.

No que Vitya fuese hacer eso.

Él tuvo cuidado, probando la resistencia de Yuuri poco a poco, asegurándose todo el tiempo de que no estuviese ahogándolo, sonriendo cada vez que Yuuri usaba su lengua o succionaba para probarle que podía con esto.

Porque por supuesto que lo hacía y que lo quería y que lo necesitaba.

Distraído como estaba con Vitya, Yuuri solo volvió a concentrarse en Victor cuando éste sacó sus dedos de su interior.

El no poder verlo tal como estaba le impedía saber si siquiera lo estaba mirando, mas Yuuri usó la pierna que no estaba sobre el hombro de Victor para rodearlo torpemente por su cintura, ansiando acercarlo y que Victor hiciese algo, lo que fuese, con él.

 _No te vayas,_ rogó en su mente y quizás con una desesperación que lo llevó a tratar de moverse, alzándose un poco y demasiado rápido, cosa que le arrancó un sonido a Vitya pero que también hizo que Yuuri sintiese arcadas debido a la forma en la que el miembro de Vitya golpeó la parte posterior de su garganta.

Vitya interrumpió sus cuidadosas embestidas de inmediato, sacando su miembro por completo para darle a Yuuri la oportunidad de recuperarse. Yuuri jadeó, mas no se dio un instante para descansar, prefiriendo apoyarse en sus codos para alzarse y ver a Victor, a quien encontró sonriendo suavemente y con sus ojos fijos en Yuuri.

—Tan impaciente —pronunció Victor, acariciando el interior los muslos de Yuuri y con eso, Yuuri volvió a relajarse, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el colchón y cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de ese instante de alivio.

Todo estaba bien.

Vitya se lo reafirmó inclinándose sobre él, buscando sus labios en un beso inesperado que inició como una caricia de labios y que pronto se transformó en algo más intenso, más profundo, como si a Vitya no le molestase probar su propio sabor en la boca de Yuuri.

Realmente los tenía a ambos enfocados solo en él, deseándolo solo a él.

Yuuri sonrió en medio del beso, alzando una mano para enredarla de nuevo en el cabello de Vitya, deleitándose pasando sus dedos por los suaves y largos mechones suaves, consiguiendo que Vitya gimiese con aprobación.

—¿Condones?

La pregunta de Victor llevó a que Yuuri rompiese el contacto solo para contestar, mirando a Victor y sacudiendo su cabeza para mayor énfasis.

—No.

Victor _sabía_ que esa sería su respuesta.

Sin duda por eso ya tenía una mano separando las nalgas de Yuuri mientras con la otra sostenía su propio miembro, alineándolo junto a su entrada, listo para penetrarlo, y un segundo después sonrió, moviéndose para hacer justamente eso.

La intrusión no fue dolorosa.

Como de costumbre, Victor había hecho un buen trabajo preparándolo, por lo que Yuuri pudo gozar el sentir a Victor en su interior, llenándolo en una embestida que le arrancó un sonido que no fue un grito, pero que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Victor abriese sus ojos por completo y llevase una mano hacia el cuello de Yuuri, acariciándolo al tiempo que movió sus caderas, asegurándose de que Yuuri estuviera bien.

¿Y cómo no iba a estarlo?

Yuuri no hizo nada para contener su voz, pronunciando «sí» y «más» y «Victor» con total abandono, entregándose al placer que solo Victor podía brindarle.

Esto era tan familiar como perfecto, Victor sabiendo cómo complacerlo y su cuerpo recibiéndolo con facilidad, como si tener a Victor en su interior fuese tan natural como respirar.

Pero...

Yuuri abrió los ojos, incapaz de recordar cuándo los había cerrado, y buscó a Vitya, quien estaba con sus ojos completamente abiertos, embelesado observando a Yuuri. Vitya sonrió en cuanto la mirada de ambos se encontró, mas antes de que Yuuri pudiese pensar en algo que hacer o que decir, él se vio halado hacia Victor.

El que Victor lo hubiese tomado de las caderas antes de atraerlo hacia él llevó a que el repentino cambio de posición también lo llevase a hundirse más, sintiendo a Victor tan profundamente que toda coherencia abandonó su mente tal como quedó sin aliento, exhalando en un gemido ahogado al mismo tiempo en que se acomodó mejor en el regazo de Victor, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Victor para tener un soporte y afianzando su peso sobre sus rodillas, y comenzó a moverse buscando más y más y más.

Y Vitya no se tomó eso mal.

En lugar de quedarse apartado, como simple un espectador, él fue tras Yuuri, pegando su cuerpo contra él, besando su nuca con suavidad antes de usar también sus dientes como si quisiera hacerse sentir y dejar una marca duradera en él.

Ese gesto, el constante vaivén coordinado de él y de Victor y el verse aprisionado entre ambos fue demasiado para Yuuri y sin siquiera uno de ellos cerrando una mano alrededor de su miembro, Yuuri se corrió, su visión oscureciéndose por un momento debido a la intensidad de su orgasmo.

Cuando pudo pensar de nuevo, los brazos de Vitya lo estaban rodeando en un abrazo laxo, su rostro entre el cuello y un hombro de Yuuri y sus labios dejando suaves besos en la delicada piel de esa área; y Victor estaba inmóvil, todavía duro en su interior, su cabeza apoyada sobre la de Yuuri y sus manos agarrando sus caderas con fuerza.

En cuanto Yuuri alzó un poco su cabeza, Victor lo soltó y llevó una mano hacia el rostro de Yuuri para acariciarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Victor, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa tan suave que Yuuri la correspondió sin pensarlo, sintiendo una calidez en su interior que nada tenía que ver con la pila de cuerpos desnudos que eran en ese instante—. ¿Necesitas un descanso?

Yuuri tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire para contestar.

—No.

O quizás sí.

Victor apenas hizo un movimiento pequeño, experimental, pero Yuuri terminó inclinado sobre Victor, aferrándose a él con fuerza.

Justo ahora, con su cuerpo hipersensible, aquella no exactamente embestida fue suficiente para que una corriente eléctrica recorriese todo su ser, causándole un estremecimiento tan fuerte que casi lo hacía querer apartarse del estímulo que lo causó.

Era demasiado.

Pero era lo que quería, también, y además no era justo que él fuera el único que sacara algo de esto y tanto Victor como Vitya, a quien podía sentir contra él, continuaban erectos, necesitando más.

Y él sabía que no era cuestión de mucho para que su estamina le permitiera seguir al mismo ritmo y ansiar más, para que el deseo fuese lo único que lo motivase y pudiese dedicarse a sentir más, consciente todo el tiempo de que tal como él era el único que podía satisfacer a Victor, Victor era el único (o los únicos, era lo que quizás debería pensar, dadas las circunstancias) que podía satisfacerlo a él.

Además, hasta ahora estaban empezando.

Yuuri humedeció sus labios con su lengua antes de sonreírle a Victor y cubrir una de las manos de Vitya con una propia, apretándola un poco por un segundo.

—No se detengan —dijo en un susurro ahogado, girando sus caderas solo lo suficiente para arrancarle una reacción a Victor y probando su propia resistencia.

El efecto de tan poco seguía siendo desmesurado, capaz de llenar sus ojos de lágrimas que trató de ocultar cerrando sus párpados, mas tal vez no lo hizo a tiempo o el que no iniciara un nuevo ritmo lo delató, pues Victor no continuó y Vitya tampoco hizo absolutamente nada.

Maldición.

Con un gimoteo, Yuuri dejó caer su cabeza sobre un hombro de Victor, respirando por su boca, odiando ser tan evidente cuando sabía que ni Victor ni Vitya lo empujarían más allá de sus límites pese a que justo eso era lo que Yuuri buscaba.

Él podía, al fin de cuentas, y estaba seguro de que disfrutaría cada segundo una vez pasasen este pequeño inconveniente que solo era uno porque no había tenido la oportunidad de acostumbrarse a tanto.

Por eso mismo no quería un descanso. Quería sentir a ambos hasta olvidar absolutamente todo lo que no era este hombre, ahora hecho dos, siendo suyo tanto como Yuuri le pertenecía. Si tan solo lograse encontrar las palabras para enunciar eso, quizás dejarían de refrenarse innecesariamente y... y sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un beso suave en su nuca, solo labios y afecto. _Vitya_.

Y Victor, por su parte lo instó a alzar su rostro y una vez Yuuri así lo hizo, lo besó, robándole el aliento por completo, invadiendo su boca como si Victor quisiese dejar su sabor en ella y marcarlo así como suyo.

Contener un gemido contento no tenía sentido. Yuuri se entregó con abandono a las atenciones de ambos, alivio, placer y _demasiado_ entremezclándose por un delicioso instante.

—¿Qué quieres, Yuuri? —cuestionó Vitya a su oído, labios acariciando el lóbulo de su oreja, sus largos cabellos rozando su espalda causándole cosquilleo y una mano (la misma que Yuuri seguía cubriendo con la suya) firme en la cintura de Yuuri mientras la otra recorría su columna, las yemas de sus dedos trazando promesas de lo que estaba por venir.

Tener que romper el beso para poder contestar era frustrante, pero Yuuri se negó a apartarse, prefiriendo hablar contra los labios de Victor.

—Más.

No, no, tenía que ser más específico si no quería verse de nuevo en una pausa indeseada.

Yuuri se obligó a mover sus caderas, lamentando que su cuerpo, a pesar de lo mucho que Victor declaraba que podía crear música, no era capaz de expresar el deseo ardiendo en sus venas que incluso en su mente semejaba a ideas inconexas y no a un plan que pudiese comunicar con verdadera claridad.

—Tú. Ustedes. —Yuuri tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire más y abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los de Victor tan de cerca que su cabeza dio vueltas—. Dentro de mí.

Poder ver los ojos de Victor agrandarse en completa hizo que valiese la pena, sin embargo; y tras él, Yuuri pudo escuchar a Vitya pronunciar algo en ruso por lo bajo (una maldición, tal vez), estremeciéndose.

¿No había sido obvio desde el comienzo que eso era lo que Yuuri quería?

Victor cerró los ojos por unos segundos, asintió (a lo que Yuuri había dicho, o a lo que Vitya había dicho, o a ambas cosas) y tras levantar sus párpados de nuevo, alzó sus manos para sostener el rostro de Yuuri entre ellas, separándose solo lo suficiente para que pudiesen verse con verdadera claridad.

—Si no nos pides que nos detengamos —dijo Victor, voz ronca y ojos oscurecidos por el deseo—, no lo haremos.

Esa fue toda la advertencia que Yuuri tuvo antes de que Victor se volviera a mover, reposicionándolo para que quedara parcialmente apoyado contra Vitya y fuese más natural para Victor arremeter contra él, entrando en él más rápido y profundo con cada nueva embestida.

 _Bien. Sí. Así. Perfecto._

Quizás Yuuri dijo eso en voz alta, quizás no. No que importase, no cuando, al fin, habían accedido a abrumarlo tal como Yuuri quería y era posible que sus gemidos expresasen eso mismo de todas formas.

Porque tal como había creído que ocurriría, _demasiado_ ya no lo era, no del todo.

Quizás fue gracias a Vitya, quien lo sostuvo con suficiente firmeza para que las embestidas de Victor no los empujaran al borde de la cama y continuó besando su cuello en una caricia que debería pasar desapercibida pero que logró distraerlo del exceso de estímulo, y también a Victor y lo que murmuró contra los labios de Yuuri: palabras cariñosas, inconexas pero tan sinceras que incluso antes de que su cuerpo se acostumbrara llevaron a que gimoteara con gusto, queriendo escuchar más y más.

Entre ambos llevaron a que Yuuri se olvidase de todo, capaz solo de sentir y de aferrarse al placer y de respirar con jadeos porque Victor no le dio ninguna tregua esta vez, tal como Yuuri quería.

No poder participar más que recibiendo era frustrante, sin embargo.

Pese a intentar mover sus brazos, coordinarlos le resultó imposible y sus dedos se mantuvieron dolorosamente curvados, agarrándose con fuerza (a un hombro de Victor, a una mano de Vitya) como si fuese lo único que podía hacer, y con sus piernas rodeando a Victor ni siquiera conseguía tener un verdadero punto de apoyo para corresponder el baile de sus cuerpos y hacer que cada embestida fuese más fuerte y profunda.

Y, aun así, para el momento en el que las estocadas de Victor pasaron a ser más superficiales, como si Victor ya no pudiese ni quisiese salir demasiado de él antes de volver a entrar, Yuuri ya estaba de nuevo duro, exigiendo _más_ y _más_ y _sí, pero_...

Vitya río y deslizó su mano libre por la espalda de Yuuri hasta rozar el lugar en el que Victor y Yuuri continuaban unidos. La vibración de esa risa hizo que Yuuri se estremeciera y la anticipación lo hizo tensarse inconscientemente.

El resultado fue inevitable.

La sorpresa le arrancó un gemido ahogado a Victor, el cual fue audible pese a su intento de acallarlo hundiendo su rostro en un hombro de Yuuri y tras un par de embestidas más terminó dentro de Yuuri, pronunciando su nombre con un tono que nunca fallaba en robarle el aliento (el poco que le quedaba) e impedirle pensar.

Y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Por un segundo, la presencia de Vitya y el que Yuuri todavía podía seguir pasaron a segundo plano.

Lo que importaba era Victor, respirando contra su piel, asiéndose a Yuuri como si su vida dependiese de ello; su semilla, cálida en el interior de Yuuri; el que Yuuri lo había traído a este punto; el hecho de que seguían unidos como si fuese la única forma en la que pudiese estar...

Y normalmente, tras recuperar su respiración, Victor se habría tomado su tiempo, pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de Yuuri sin salir de él, susurrándole palabras que por sí solas tenían el poder de hacerlo correrse si todavía no lo había hecho y que combinabas con sus caricias hacían que todo su cuerpo respondiese como si Victor tuviese un poder absoluto sobre él.

Pero en vez de eso, Victor salió de Yuuri de inmediato con un suspiro.

La confusión paralizó a Yuuri y solo una pregunta cruzó por su mente: ¿por qué?; mas Yuuri no tuvo la oportunidad de pronunciarla o de quejarse (porque era muy pronto, porque él todavía quería más, porque todavía no habían...) pues Vitya...

Cierto, Vitya.

Vitya liberó la mano que Yuuri se había negado a soltar y lo empujó con cuidado sobre Victor antes de agarrar las caderas de Yuuri y entrar por completo en él.

Oh.

Quizás era bueno que Vitya no pudiese ver su rostro, pues tal vez se detendría si viese los ojos de Yuuri llenos de lágrimas y Yuuri no creía que podría recuperar pronto su coherencia para explicar que no, no le estaba haciendo daño; no, no era demasiado, no en un mal sentido; no, no quería que se detuviera; de hecho, eso era lo último que quería.

Tal como Victor había estado haciendo, Vitya no le dio ninguna oportunidad para que se acostumbrara primero, entrando en él con fuerza y rapidez en un vaivén continúo. Estando tras Yuuri, Vitya parecía capaz de adentrarse más en él con cada estocada, golpeando el lugar justo para hacerlo ver estrellas incluso sin cerrar los ojos.

Era una sorpresa, en cierta forma, una que estaba impidiéndole pensar y robándole cualquier palabra y haciendo que sus gemidos sonasen como sollozos pese a sus intentos por controlarse antes de que Vitya o Victor lo malinterpretasen, porque si lo hacían ¿cómo sobreviviría que lo arrancaran de los brazos del placer absoluto, si le impedían seguir sintiendo tanto que su cuerpo se le antojaba demasiado pequeño para ello, si lo interrumpían cuando ninguna incertidumbre le impedía deleitarse del hecho de ser de Victor, de Vitya, de ambos?

Por suerte, Victor acarició sus mejillas y secó sus lágrimas con sus labios, sonriéndole con suavidad como si entendiera y planease estar ahí para él, para anclarlo y apoyarlo y darle todo lo que Yuuri deseaba; y Vitya no se detuvo, ni siquiera para apartar su cabello que sin duda había terminado al menos parcialmente sobre su rostro, cosa que Yuuri solo sabía por el rítmico cosquilleo en su espalda gracias a la forma en la que las largas hebras lo rozaban con cada nueva embestida, cosa que quizás podría haber resultado una distracción si todo lo demás no fuese _tanto_.

Vitya lo conocía y lo estaba demostrando, murmurando entre gemidos justo lo que Yuuri necesitaba escuchar, variando el ritmo en el momento justo para que nuevas chispas de placer ahogaran a Yuuri al tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza para rozar su nuca con sus labios y dientes en algo que no lograba ser ni un beso ni una mordida, pero que le provocaba nuevos escalofríos que terminaban en un nuevo gimoteo.

Y Victor...

Victor ya había recuperado su aliento y estaba concentrado en Yuuri, acariciando su rostro con sus dedos pese a que las lágrimas de Yuuri finalmente se habían detenido y observándolo con la fascinación de quien no quiere perderse de nada, pupilas oscureciéndose con el paso de los segundos en una clara evidencia de lascivia que parecía prometerle que el final aún estaba lejos.

Fue eso (y un nuevo acertado golpe contra su próstata) lo que llevó a Yuuri a un nuevo clímax, esta vez más fuerte que el anterior quizás gracias a que Vitya continuó, persiguiendo su propio orgasmo para el que faltaba muy poco y que Yuuri pudo percibir a medias, solo procesando el «Yuuri» pronunciado en un gemido y la nueva calidez en su interior segundos (o minutos, quizá) después, una vez volvió en sí y se encontró todavía en los brazos de Victor y se dio cuenta de que Vitya continuaba tras él (y dentro de él), con todo su peso apoyado en Yuuri y su rostro contra su cuello, depositando en el pequeños besos.

Yuuri hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Victor y apretó sus párpados en un esfuerzo por recuperar la claridad que había perdido.

Eso había sido inesperado y mucho mejor de lo que Yuuri podría haber imaginado.

Quizás, una vez fuese capaz de respirar con normalidad y pudiese formar una sentencia completa, podría decirles que siguieran así, que lo usaran toda la noche, turnándose cuántas veces quisieran hasta que el cuerpo de Yuuri solo pudiese recordar lo que era tenerlos en su interior y ser llevado a nuevas cimas...

Pero no.

Pese a lo tentador que era, la idea que había estado rondando en su mente desde que ambos le dijeron que podía tenerlos a los dos era más fuerte.

Había sido una idea vaga al principio, principalmente porque darle forma en palabras incluso en su mente había sido más de lo que se había atrevido a hacer en un comienzo, apenas empezando a creer que esto podría ser posible, mas ahora... ahora Yuuri sospechaba que incluso podría decirlo y no cómo lo había hecho minutos atrás.

Tanto como Victor como Vitya sin duda habían entendido algo diferente en sus torpes palabras y aunque Yuuri no tenía ningún motivo para quejarse del resultado, no podía decir que estaba realmente satisfecho y eso no se debía solo a su notoria resistencia, porque en realidad Yuuri sospechaba que había tenido lo suficiente para caer placenteramente dormido, o porque su terquedad lo llevase a expandir sus límites, sino porque _quería_.

En eso se resumía todo.

Por eso había buscado seducirlos en la pista, por eso seguía demasiado consciente del calor de la piel de Victor y Vitya, por eso no ansiaba apartarse pese a que sabía que pronto comenzaría a sentirse pegajoso y a desear un baño, por eso aún había algo en su interior hambriento de más.

—¿Yuuri? —el susurro de Victor hizo que Yuuri finalmente alzase su cabeza tras tomar una bocanada de aire.

Vitya eligió ese momento para salir de él con cuidado, arrancándole un gimoteo involuntario ante la sensación. Vitya se disculpó besando uno de sus hombros y Victor llevó una mano a su mentón, quizás para evitar que Yuuri ocultase su rostro.

—¿Yuuri? —repitió, moviendo sus dedos en una suave caricia—. ¿Cómo estás?

Que le preguntase eso en lugar de un «¿estás bien?» era un alivio y también la prueba de que esta vez no tenía que preocuparse por ningún malentendido, por lo que Yuuri le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, entrecerrando sus ojos y moviendo su cabeza para hacer del toque de la mano de Victor algo más firme.

Notar que Victor contuvo su respiración y tragó saliva le provocó a Yuuri un placentero escalofrío, el cual se transformó en el último empujón que necesitaba.

Yuuri se apoyó en sus manos para girar un poco. Vitya lo dejó ir pese a apretar su agarre en él por un segundo y así, Yuuri pudo recostarse contra la cabecera de la cama, cerrando sus ojos solo por un momento mientras intentaba terminar de recuperar su aliento y estirando sus piernas frente a él.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, Yuuri se relajó con la satisfacción de tenerlos a ambos frente a él, mirándolo expectantes.

Vitya pasó sus manos por su cabello, echándolo hacia atrás al tiempo que le sonrió, luciendo solamente un poco cansado.

¿Esa era una de las diferencias físicas que habían insinuado en la pista?

De manera inconsciente, Yuuri pasó su lengua por sus labios, más interesado en esa posibilidad (en el que Vitya quizás tenía una mejor resistencia física de la que estaba acostumbrado con Victor) de lo que quería aceptar, al menos hasta que sintió una mano masajeando uno de sus pies.

Victor quizás se había percatado de que la atención de Yuuri estaba solo en Vitya y estaba tratando de que Yuuri se enfocase de nuevo en él.

Yuuri pronunció un complacido «Mm» y dejó caer sus párpados por momento, disfrutando de esos toques, mas antes de permitirse relajarse por completo volvió a abrir sus ojos y los miró a ambos.

La expresión de ambos se había tomado más seria, analítica como solo solía ser en el hielo. Ambos parecían buscar en él una pista de lo que estaba por venir, considerando entre anticipar una sorpresa que aún no podían imaginar o descubrir por sí mismos si había algo que deberían saber.

Eso le produjo a Yuuri la última chispa de confianza que necesitaba para expresar lo que quería.

—Cuando dije antes que los quería a ambos —habló rápidamente—, quería decir al mismo tiempo. Yo quiero...

Yuuri no pudo continuar.

En parte fue porque escucharse a sí mismo en voz alta había traído consigo el captar en todo sentido lo que estaba pidiendo, pero también por la expresión de ambos Victores, quienes habían terminado con sus ojos como platos. Vitya incluso estaba boquiabierto y Victor había detenido sus caricias en el pie de Yuuri que todavía tenía en sus manos.

Que ellos estaban estupefactos era evidente y ese no era el problema, no. Lo que sí lo era, era el hecho de que quizás no era por una buena razón.

Tal vez Yuuri había pedido demasiado; tal vez a ninguno les atraía la idea; tal vez lo que había estado rondando su mente y dejándolo con un calor que se concentraba en su ingle bordeaba lo maniaco y aunque Victor siempre había estado dispuesto a probar algo si Yuuri así lo quería, quizás esta era una línea que no estaba dispuesto a cruzar.

Yuuri tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta que probablemente solo le permitiría pronunciar graznidos. Pero tenía que disculparse y retirar lo dicho antes de salir de ahí y ocultarse bajos las cobijas de su cama hasta que pudiese volver a encararlos en unos cien años...

Ver a Vitya finalmente cerrar su boca hizo que Yuuri se tensara y aunque trató de decir algo antes de que todo fuese peor, no consiguió producir ningún sonido, distraído al ver la manzana de adán de Vitya moverse cuando éste también tragó saliva.

Y Victor, por su parte, súbitamente se inclinó y Yuuri solo procesó esa acción cuando sintió sus labios besando su pie con una reverencia inmerecida en más de un sentido.

—Yuuri... —comenzó Vitya con tono ahogado, teniendo que hacer una pausa antes de continuar—. ¿Estás seguro?

El no escuchar un no ni un rechazo fue, a su manera, un golpe que dejó a Yuuri sin aire, con su cabeza dando vueltas y su pecho aprisionado debido a demasiadas emociones; alivio, euforia, excitación, amor...

—¿Yuuri? —preguntó Victor, voz tan suave que su solo sonido era una caricia.

Parpadear hizo que Yuuri se diese cuenta de que de nuevo sus ojos estaban aguados debido a nuevas lágrimas de puro alivio, por lo que terminó parpadeando más veces en un intento de aclarar su visión.

Podía decirles, por supuesto que sí... y ambos estaban esperando una respuesta.

—Sí —contestó y aclaró su garganta inmediatamente después—. Yo... —mas su voz perdió fuerza, todavía conmocionado porque esto era... demasiado. No como lo había sido antes (o como lo sería, si realmente hacían más), pero igualmente intenso.

¿Cómo era que había ganado el amor de Victor en primer lugar? ¿Cómo era posible que dicho amor siguiese existiendo, que Victor siguiese eligiéndole y dándole tanto?

—Tengo entendido —dijo Vitya con lentitud, pensativo—, que requiere mucha preparación.

Yuuri se encogió de hombros y secó sus ojos con el revés de una mano, agradecido de que ninguno hubiese tratado de hacerlo por él y que en vez de ello Vitya hubiese decidido continuar con el tema en lugar se remarcar ese desliz emocional que bien podía hacerlo ver débil. Pero Victor y Vitya no pensaban que ese era el caso y sin duda sabían reconocer el que a Yuuri no le tomaría mucho reponerse.

—Puedo hacerlo —aseguró Yuuri, confortándose en el que su voz sonó firme esta vez.

—Tomará tiempo —señaló Victor.

—Tenemos toda la noche —replicó Yuuri de inmediato y al ver a Victor abrir su boca de nuevo, quizá para advertirle algo más, añadió—: Si ustedes no quieren...

Una risa lo interrumpió.

Era de Vitya, quien movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, sus mejillas llenas de rubor y su cabello meciéndose con el movimiento.

—Oh, Yuuri —canturreó Vitya, sonriente y con sus ojos brillantes—, solo imaginarte así... —Vitya hizo un gesto con su mano, como si no pudiese pensar en ninguna forma de describir lo que estaba cruzando por su cabeza.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme. —Victor se enderezó y la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, combinada con su mirada (con sus pupilas tan dilatadas que hacían que sus ojos entrecerrados se lucieran anormalmente oscuros) le robó el aliento a Yuuri a la vez que hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco.

 _Victor y Vitya no estaban aceptando solamente por él._

—Oh —pronunció Yuuri, el aire terminando de abandonarlo con esa débil exclamación y sintiendo una calidez que se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, como si todo su ser estuviese a la expectativa de lo que estaba por venir.

Vitya sonrió al tiempo que Victor coreó:

—Oh.

Yuuri estaba seguro de que no solo su rostro había terminado rojo, abochornado como estaba pese a también ser presa de una excitación que ya estaba siendo visible, su miembro endureciéndose y alzándose frente a la atenta vista de los otros dos.

Ver a Vitya pasar su lengua por sus labios solo ayudó a ello pese a que ninguno de los dos lo estaban tocando todavía y Yuuri se obligó a cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en respirar, cosa que no sirvió de mucho ya que, al volver a alzar sus párpados, Yuuri se encontró con Vitya inclinado sobre él, usando un brazo para apoyarse y el otro para mantener su cabello atrás.

—¿Yuuri, puedo?

Preguntar a qué se refería era innecesario con Vitya relamiéndose y ojeando su miembro, manteniéndose en la posición perfecta para solo necesitar inclinarse un poco más para tomarlo en su boca.

Se veía como una fantasía de su adolescencia hecha realidad y un «sí» estuvo a punto de escapar de los labios de Yuuri, mas logró morder la punta de su lengua para detenerse.

—No. —Yuuri tuvo que cerrar los ojos de nuevo por un instante, reuniendo su fuerza de voluntad.

Cada vez descubría más cosas que quería con Vitya, con Victor, _con ambos_ y una noche no era realmente suficiente, ni siquiera con su resistencia, pues la mínima provocación lo hacía arder en deseo y preguntarse si era posible extender el ahora hasta la eternidad para así poder ser tomado y tomar tantas veces como fuese posible hasta que la sensación de _Victor, Victor, Victor_ fuese lo único que pudiese recordar.

Pero solo ver a Vitya en esa sugerente pose, ofreciéndole usar su boca, lo hacía sentir a punto de correrse y... no, no, eso no era lo ideal cuando tanto Vitya como Victor deseaban lo mismo y debería estar preparándose para ello en vez de desviarse de su meta.

A pesar de eso, Yuuri cedió a la tentación e intentó robar un vistazo más de Vitya así para poder memorizarlo, sin embargo, eso lo llevó a notar que Vitya estaba sorprendido y esta vez no había ninguna duda de que no era por una buena razón.

No ver sus ojos brillar y sí notar la curva descontenta de sus labios fue un golpe que llevó a que Yuuri se enderezara por completo, alejando su espalda del espaldar.

—No quiero terminar tan rápido... —confesó Yuuri, moviendo sus manos sin saber qué hacer con ellas, inseguro de si siquiera podía tocarlo—. Es por eso que...

—Ah. —Vitya sonrió de nuevo, su mirada tornándose traviesa—. Entonces quedará para después.

 _Después._

Sí, eso sonaba bien.

Yuuri le correspondió la sonrisa, suspirando con alivio cuando Vitya buscó un beso inesperadamente suave y lento, carente de cualquier exigencia como si realmente solo quisiera lo que Yuuri estuviese dispuesto a darle.

¿Todo su ser sería suficiente? ¿Todas las medallas de oro que pudiera ganar en un futuro? ¿El mundo entero? Porque Vitya (tal como Victor) merecía eso y más y Yuuri quería dárselas...

Una mordida en su cuello le arrancó a Yuuri un gemido y Vitya aprovechó para usar su lengua, probando de repente su boca como si estuviese degustando un manjar. No estremecerse era imposible, tal como lo era el no mover su cuerpo, buscando la calidez y solidez de Victor, quien estaba cerca pero no lo suficiente.

Victor exhaló contra el cuello de Yuuri, hundiendo su rostro ahí al tiempo que ciñó su espalda con un brazo para rodear el cuerpo de Yuuri, cerrando su otra mano en su cintura con una posesividad que no pasó desapercibida para Yuuri.

El beso continuó por suficiente tiempo para que Yuuri se sintiese sin aliento, al borde de un invitante mar de placer que prometía ahogarlo, mas terminó tal como comenzó: con una suavidad que hacía que el gesto se sintiera como una caricia llena de sentimiento.

—Bien —murmuró Vitya, sonriendo complacido mientras pasó su pulgar por los labios enrojecidos y húmedos de Yuuri.

—Yuuri —el quejido de Victor fue acompañado por un movimiento, la mano que había estado en la cintura de Yuuri subiendo hasta apoderarse de su mentón y guiar el rostro de Yuuri hacia él, buscando un beso mucho antes de que Yuuri tuviese la oportunidad de recuperarse del anterior.

Contener un nuevo estremecimiento y un nuevo gemido mucho más fuerte que el anterior pese a los labios que estaba silenciándolo no fue algo que Yuuri pudo hacer y sin pensarlo abrió su boca, permitiendo que Victor tomara todo lo que quisiera, que lo abrumase con olas de placer que no deberían ser posibles con un solo beso.

Eros.

Victor le había enseñado lo que eso era y seguía haciéndolo, mostrándole nuevas formas de ahogarse en deseo voluntariamente, ansiando siempre más y más hasta perder la cordura. Y en parte por eso había terminado aquí, entre Victor y Vitya, codiciando el tenerlos y sentirlos y ansiando que lo desearan tanto como él los deseaba...

Yuuri apenas pudo notar que Vitya se contentó con entrelazar los dedos de su mano derecha con la izquierda de Yuuri, moviendo su pulgar en círculos en una caricia familiar y reconfortante que le permitió hundirse más y más y más, hasta que Victor se separó un poco y Yuuri, al abrir los ojos, fue incapaz de verlo con claridad embriagado como estaba tras esos besos y el extraño hecho de tener la impresión de estar viendo doble a pesar de saber que ese no era el caso.

Vitya era tan real como Victor y queriendo asegurarse de eso de nuevo, Yuuri lo haló hacia él con la misma mano que Vitya todavía tenía atrapada en la suya al tiempo que se recostó contra Victor.

Fueron los reflejos y la fuerza de Victor lo que permitieron que los tres no terminaran como una extraña pila humana en la cama o incluso desparramados fuera de ésta, cosa que Yuuri agradeció, pues lo único que quería era sentirlos a ambos, quizás no de forma tan intima como lo haría pronto, pero sí lo suficiente para sentirse cubierto como solo era posible ahora que Victor era dos.

—No creo que esta sea la mejor posición para nada —río Vitya, sin hacer nada para apartarse o para enderezarse, contento aparentemente de estar apoyado en Yuuri

Victor resopló e inclinó su cabeza para succionar de nuevo el cuello de Yuuri, sin duda tratando de dejar una marca más allí.

—Pero quiero...

—¿Todo? —dijo Victor y sonrió.

El sentir ese gesto contra su piel fue suficiente para que Yuuri se relajara, no solo a pesar de la interrupción, sino también gracias a ella, ya que además de que no creía poder explicarlo de otra manera, aceptar esa verdad era más fácil así, sabiendo que era algo que Victor apreciaba.

—Sí.

Victor no dejó de sonreír y Yuuri pudo ver a Vitya haciendo lo mismo, sus ojos cálidos fijos en Yuuri.

—¿Quieres que empecemos? —ofreció Vitya en un susurro que no rompió el ambiente que se había formado, ligero y agradable.

—Por favor.

Yuuri permitió que Victor y Vitya lo acomodaran y tras unos momentos se encontró en medio de la cama, con Victor a su lado derecho, Vitya a su izquierdo y todas las almohadas tras él.

Fue Vitya quien lo guió hacia ellas hasta que quedó recostado mientras Victor recuperó el frasco de lubricante del lugar en el que había quedado olvidado. Victor giró la tapa mas no la quitó, distraído observando a Yuuri con seriedad.

¿Por qué?

La respuesta vino en forma de una orden inesperada.

—Yuuri, haz un split.

—¿Qué...?

—O sostén tus dos piernas —sugirió Vitya, sonriente y cortando con ello el balbuceo de Yuuri.

—¿Cómo más podremos verte? —dijo Victor, asintiendo a la sugerencia de Vitya.

Oh, dios.

Había veces que Yuuri olvidaba que para Victor la palabra 'vergonzoso' no existía y que esperaba lo mismo de Yuuri. Y tal vez, Yuuri a veces se dejaba llevar por su influencia, al punto de que más de una vez solamente en retrospectiva se había percatado de que él mismo había sido tan desvergonzado como Victor y unas pocas lo había hecho a consciencia, tragándose cualquier vergüenza al tener una meta específica en mente.

Esta noche bien podía contar como eso último y no era que Yuuri estuviese a punto de cambiar de idea, mas exponerse tal como le estaban pidiendo que lo hiciera era más bochornoso de lo que debería ser cuando Victor estaba más que familiarizado con todo su cuerpo y por ilógico que fuese, Yuuri no pudo luchar contra ello.

Yuuri apretó sus piernas y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, queriendo ocultar el rubor que se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

—¡No así! —Y Yuuri lo decía en serio. No era que hubiese pensado específicamente en lo que esto involucraría, pero ni siquiera creía que fuese posible que ambos lo viesen de frente al mismo tiempo y estaba seguro de que ningún nivel de flexibilidad ni ninguna de las posiciones que ellos estaba sugiriendo cambiaría eso.

—Solo es mientras te preparamos —aclaró Vitya, su sonrisa demostrando lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo y el que el sonrojo de Yuuri no había pasado desapercibido para él.

—Pero... pero...

—Yuuri. —Victor estiró una mano para apartar una de las de Yuuri, tomándose un momento para besarla con suavidad—. Confía en mí. Confía en nosotros.

Yuuri sacudió su cabeza.

—Lo hago, pero...

—Déjanos verte —insistió Vitya, acariciando una de las piernas de Yuuri—. No apartaremos la mirada.

Ese tampoco era el problema y ellos deberían saberlo.

De hecho, la promesa le provocó un escalofrío, reavivando en él el fuego que ellos habían causado con sus besos y por un instante Yuuri lo consideró, imaginándose a sí mismo en la misma posición que Vitya propuesto: abriendo sus piernas y alzándolas, sosteniéndolas con sus propios brazos para mantenerse así, totalmente expuesto para ellos...

Pero eso sería diferente a darles un espectáculo preparándose a sí mismo o de pedirles que lo usaran o de que ellos lo tocaran a su antojo y Yuuri ni siquiera creía poder explicar por qué.

A pesar de eso, Yuuri no opuso resistencia cuando Vitya lo instó con su mano a abrir sus piernas y obedeció las instrucciones de sostenerlas e incluso hizo un esfuerzo para relajarse, mas el éxito que tuvo con eso último fue nulo y solo fue necesario un dedo tanteando su entrada para que se dieran cuenta.

—¿Yuuri? —dijo Vitya con el ceño fruncido, inseguro—. Si realmente no quieres...

—No, no. —Yuuri sabía que solo estaba siendo terco al no negarse y que Vitya estaba siendo sincero y que ninguno de los dos lo culparían si él insistía en cambiar de posición; no obstante, el que Vitya le diese la oportunidad perfecta para decirlo consiguió justo lo contrario, haciendo que quisiera continuar para demostrar que podía. Porque claro que lo hacía, incluso si estaba avergonzado—. No se detengan.

—Ah —exclamó Victor sin alzar mucho su voz y su expresión pasó de mostrar cierta preocupación a iluminarse con una sonrisa pequeña y provocativa—. Eres hermoso.

¿Qué?

—¿Victor? —balbuceó Yuuri, su voz convirtiéndose en un gemido según un dedo se abrió paso en su interior sin ninguna dificultad.

—Sí —reiteró Vitya, sonriendo de igual forma—. Solo mírate, Yuuri. Listo para nosotros, más hermoso que nunca...

Lo que Vitya estaba diciendo ni siquiera tenía sentido (no había forma en que Yuuri se viese a sí mismo, en primer lugar), mas le arrancó un nuevo gimoteo incluso antes de que un segundo dedo se uniese al segundo.

Ellos continuaron hablando, pronunciando palabras dulces con un tono tan sincero que lo hacían estremecerse y que combinada con la invasión lo llevaron a sentir que ya no estaba simplemente exhibiéndose, sino que Victor y Vitya lo tenían y apreciaban eso y deseaban verlo y mucho más, borrando con ello la extraña sensación que había tenido antes que lo había hecho sentirse abochornado.

Yuuri cerró los ojos y no trató de contener su voz, ni tampoco hizo nada para evitar moverse una vez los dedos en su interior comenzaron a estimular el lugar justo para hacerlo ansiar más, mas sus movimientos no le trajeron ninguna satisfacción adicional limitados como eran debido a la posición y tras un par de intentos gruñó con frustración.

Una risa contra su oído llevó a que Yuuri notara que Victor se había inclinado sobre él y estaba susurrando ahora promesas a la vez que puso una mano (la que no estaba usando para preparar a Yuuri) sobre una de las de Yuuri, instándolo a mantenerse así.

Quizás, de haber seguido así, Yuuri se habría quejado.

El que las atenciones actuales no fuesen suficientes habría sido el motivo principal, pese a que sí bastaban para distraerlo del comenzar a cansarse de mantenerse en una postura mucho más incómoda que cualquier que podía mantener en el hielo o en un estudio de baile, porque el ni siquiera poder hacer algo por sí mismo para cambiar eso era enloquecedor.

Pero sentir un dedo más (¿cuántos iban ya? Él no había estado llevando la cuenta, distraído por el alternante va y viene de estos preparándolo a un ritmo no exactamente igual que indicaba que ambos estaban haciéndolo) abriéndose paso en él interrumpió cualquier queja o pensamiento coherente.

Yuuri no gritó, pues su voz perdió toda su fuerza y se convirtió en un sonido ahogado ante la sensación de su cuerpo al verse obligado a ceder y dar campo a más de lo que acostumbraba, todo hecho con movimientos carentes de brusquedad, que parecían pedirle permiso y usar caricias para convencer a su cuerpo de dárselo con gusto.

—Sí.

Ese fue la única palabra que pudo formar en su mente y quizás también en su boca, ya que en respuesta, los movimientos poco coordinados que se habían vuelto lentos se aceleraron un poco, consiguiendo de él nuevos gemidos y estremecimientos.

—Siempre respondes tan bien —murmuró Vitya con un deje de asombro y Yuuri estuvo seguro de que él había sido quien había elegido ese momento para empujarlo a recibir un poco más, acercándolo en verdad a la meta que tenían en mente.

Contestar era imposible, por lo que Yuuri no intentó hacerlo y dejó que su cuerpo lo hiciera por él, urgiéndolos a no detenerse y hundirse más en él, llenándolo hasta un punto que Yuuri nunca había imaginado antes de... de que tener dos Victores a su lado lo hiciese una fantasía atractiva.

Ellos entendieron, por suerte, y tras una eternidad en la que pudo acostumbrarse, se vio nuevamente recibiendo un dígito más en su interior, cosa que no lo sorprendió tanto como la fría sensación que no identificó sino hasta varios segundos después, una vez esta fue disminuyendo.

Más lubricante, por supuesto.

Victor dijo algo en ese instante que Yuuri fue incapaz de procesar, quizá porque sus sentidos estaban abrumados con el _demasiado_ que, tal como había soñado, se estaba transformando en perfecto y que sin duda sería mejor una vez no fuesen dedos lo que tuviese en su interior, o porque había sido en ruso. Vitya respondió con un pensativo «hmm».

Yuuri sintió una mano sobre su cabeza, poniendo su cabello en orden con un toque tan suave que contrastaba con lo que estaban haciendo con sus manos, moviendo sus dedos un poco más rápido para poner a prueba con qué tanto podía Yuuri recibir y arrancándole nuevos gemidos que se mezclaban con los sonidos húmedos del lubricante y el de piel deslizándose contra piel.

—Más.

Yuuri solo se percató de lo que había dicho cuando tanto Victor como Vitya hicieron una pausa en el ritmo con el que habían estado penetrándolo al tiempo que uno de ellos contuvo su respiración.

—Pronto —aseguró Victor, voz cargada de promesas que bastaron para que Yuuri no se preocupara por un segundo.

Y dicho y hecho.

No pasó mucho para que ambos sacaran sus dedos y le indicaran que era hora de cambiar de posición. Yuuri no pudo más que obedecer, permitiéndoles que lo movieran hasta que se encontró en el regazo de Vitya, quien lo besó en la comisura de sus labios al tiempo que cerró sus manos en la cintura de Yuuri.

—Quiero verte esta vez —declaró Vitya. Yuuri asintió con su cabeza y al girarla para ver a Victor y confirmar que él no se oponía a la idea, Yuuri se encontró con que Victor lo estaba observando fijamente con el deseo reflejado en sus ojos.

Que eso le arrancara un gemido no era vergonzoso en ese punto, por lo que Yuuri solo arqueó un poco su cuello en busca de un beso de Victor, el cual recibió junto a una sonrisa.

—¿Estás listo? —cuestionó Victor en un susurro ronco una vez se separaron.

¿Lo estaba?

Si Yuuri era sincero, no tenía idea, pero él confiaba en Victor (en _ambos_ Victores) y su cuerpo estaba vibrando con la expectativa de finalmente tenerlos tanto como era posible.

Tembloroso y sin creerse capaz de poder contestar verbalmente, Yuuri asintió con su cabeza de nuevo antes de volver a encarar a Vitya al tiempo que rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, aferrándose a él en un intento de anclarse y acabar con el ligero nerviosismo en el fondo de su mente.

Quizás percibiendo que Yuuri lo necesitaba, Vitya lo atrajo más hacia él hasta que estuvieron tan cerca como era posible y lo besó con una lentitud que lo llevó a relajarse por completo en cuestión de segundos. Ese beso llegó a su fin, sin embargo, cuando Victor dijo algo que esta vez Yuuri sí estaba seguro de que había sido en ruso pese a que su mente estaba demasiado nublada para captar alguna palabra conocida.

—Inglés —exigió Yuuri, ya cansado de que se comunicaran excluyéndolo de la conversación.

Vitya soltó una carcajada y Victor, tras él, besó su cuello.

—Yuuri —dijo Victor contra su piel e hizo una pausa para sonreír, cosa que Yuuri sintió a la perfección— _te amo_. —Y eso, dicho también en ruso y muy despacio para que Yuuri pudiese entenderlo, le robó el aliento.

—¡Victor! —reclamó Yuuri, seguro de que si no estuviese ruborizado ya, esas palabras habrían tenido ese efecto en él.

— _Te amo_ —repitió Vitya también en ruso, alzando una mano para acunar su rostro y asegurarse de que Yuuri lo viese a los ojos—. Entendiste eso, ¿verdad?

—Saben que sí. —Por supuesto que lo hacía; sería imposible para él no reconocer esas palabras y el tono en el que Victor siempre las decía y que no había variado en lo más mínimo ahora. Ellos (Victor y Vitya) sin duda eran el mismo Victor del que Yuuri había terminado perdidamente enamorado.

—Entonces no hay ningún problema —declaró Vitya con una de esas sonrisas amplias que parecían tener forma de corazón.

El que estaban distrayéndolo era obvio, mas Yuuri fue incapaz de insistir en el tema ya que Vitya no solo lo dio por terminado, sino que al hacerlo hizo un poco de presión con sus manos y le indicó a Yuuri sin palabras que se levantara un poco.

Yuuri obedeció, apoyando su peso en sus rodillas y permitiendo que Vitya lo guiara hasta que la punta de su miembro quedó rozando su entrada.

Al fin.

—¿Listo? —buscó confirmar Vitya tal como Victor había hecho previamente.

En vez de responder, Yuuri mismo movió sus caderas hacia abajo, dejando de sostenerse para que la simple fuerza de gravedad se encargase del resto. No fue nada doloroso y sí más fácil que nunca, su cuerpo recibiendo a Vitya sin ninguna resistencia, invitándolo tan profundamente que de igual forma Yuuri se estremeció, gimiendo y tensándose un poco en una reacción inconsciente para mantenerlo en su interior.

—Tienes que relajarte —le recordó Vitya sonando ahogado al tiempo que acarició un costado de Yuuri—. Este solo es el comienzo, ¿cierto?

—Sí. —Claro que lo era y para reafirmarlo, Yuuri volvió a girar su cabeza para ver a Victor.

Victor le sonrió de inmediato al notarlo y llevó sus manos a Yuuri, solo colocando una en su espalda baja y la otra a un costado con suavidad, sin cerrar sus dedos para agarrarlo.

—Probaré primero con mis dedos —explicó Victor y cuando Yuuri abrió la poca para objetar al comprender a qué se refería, Victor sacudió su cabeza—. Quiero asegurarme de que estarás bien.

—Está bien —accedió Yuuri, mas no logró mantener la impaciencia fuera de su voz. El solo relajarse y no moverse mientras Vitya estaba en su interior requería un esfuerzo que no quería continuar haciendo; él ansiaba más entregarse al placer y a ellos y por mucho que una parte de sí sabía que tantos preparativos eran necesarios, sentía que ya había esperado demasiado—. Apresúrate.

Un ligero mordisco en su clavícula hizo que Yuuri volviese a fijarse en Vitya, quien ahora estaba lamiendo el mismo lugar que había mordido al tiempo que alzó su mirada hacia Yuuri.

—Impaciente —lo acusó Vitya con sus ojos brillantes debido, sin duda, a lo mucho que le divertía ese hecho—. Si sigues así no duraré mucho.

Yuuri hizo un mohín y por un segundo estuvo a punto de preguntarle (mitad en burla, mitad en provocación) si eso significaba que no diferían en su resistencia después de todo, mas el que Victor cumpliese con lo que dijo que haría lo interrumpió.

Con un gimoteo en sus labios, Yuuri apoyó su frente uno de los hombros de Vitya y movió un poco sus caderas, invitando a Victor a introducir un poco más sus dos dedos y experimentando con la sensación.

Era extraño. Y no es un mal sentido, decidió, Yuuri.

Si bien su cuerpo puso algo de resistencia a pesar de lo mucho que lo habían preparado, no era particularmente doloroso y poco a poco, según los movimientos de Victor le dieron un estímulo que iba más allá del sentirse más lleno de lo usual, incluso Yuuri estuvo dispuesto a decir que era placentero.

Y no era demasiado, como había esperado.

Era... insuficiente.

El que Vitya estuviese inmóvil no ayudaba en nada, pues solo Victor probando con demasiado cuidado con sus dedos no bastaba en ningún sentido.

—Victor —se quejó Yuuri sin quedarse quieto, mas limitándose a un leve meneo—. Puedo con más.

Vitya dejó escapar una risa ahogada, causando una serie de vibraciones que le arrancaron a Yuuri un corto gemido que era más de impaciencia que de placer. Necesitaba mucho más que esto.

—Por supuesto —replicó Victor con un tono que delataba la risa que estaba conteniendo, mas no intentó hacer que Yuuri le rogara, añadiendo un dedo más a su exploración.

Su cuerpo cedió a la nueva invasión, pero al mismo tiempo Yuuri se encontró a sí mismo teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no tensarse y tuvo incluso que respirar por su boca, solo capaz de enfocarse en la dulce tortura de la forma en que esos dígitos entraban y salían de él con demasiada lentitud y a la vez llegando más allá que antes.

Era mucho. No era suficiente. Vitya también debería hacer algo. Era...

—¿Yuuri? —cuestionó Vitya, alzando una mano para acariciar la nuca de Yuuri, obviamente tratando de apaciguarlo.

Yuuri sacudió su cabeza.

—Por... favor... —Que su voz apenas funcionara no era ninguna sorpresa, pues su mente no estaba mejor y formar un pensamiento completo, coherente, que no involucrase simples sensaciones era algo fuera de su alcance en ese instante y si ellos no atendían su ruego, Yuuri creía que se enloquecería.

Vitya se estremeció y tras él, Victor pareció contener su respiración mientras sacó sus dedos.

Yuuri gimoteó ante la pérdida, pero se vio distraído por Vitya dejándose caer sobre el colchón y llevando a Yuuri consigo y por Victor, quien siguió el movimiento con su cuerpo, cubriendo la espalda de Yuuri en el proceso.

Y gracias a eso Yuuri pudo sentir a Victor, duro y claramente deseoso de llenar el espacio que había quedado tras sus dedos.

—Si es demasiado —dijo Victor en un susurro, inclinándose para hablarle a Yuuri directamente a su oído y causándole un cosquilleo— tienes que decirnos.

¿Cómo se suponía que hiciese eso o cualquier otra cosa cuando las previas sensaciones y la realidad de lo que estaba por suceder lo habían abrumado tanto?

Pese a eso, Yuuri hizo un intento por contestarle, pero de su boca no salió más que un lamento sin palabras.

—Yuuri —insistió Victor sin siquiera cambiar de posición.

—Yuuri, por favor —coreó Vitya, acariciando ahora una mejilla de Yuuri e instándolo a alzar su cabeza y encararlo.

Temblando, Yuuri siguió la guía de Vitya y se encontró cara a cara con él, tan cerca que podía detallarlo a la perfección; sus pupilas dilatadas, su rubor, las gotas de sudor cubriendo su frente, la cierta tensión que quizás provenía del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no moverse todavía pese a que lo deseaba, cosa evidente por la manera en que pulsaba en su interior.

Era hermoso.

—Por favor —repitió Yuuri, fijándose ahora en los labios de Vitya, tan tentadores que lo atraían como un imán y con ese poder lo llevaron a hablar contra ellos—. Necesito... yo... _por favor_.

—Nos dirás —ordenó Victor de nuevo con un tono severo, mas finalmente alineándose en la entrada de Yuuri, junto a Vitya.

Al estremecerse ante eso, Yuuri le arrancó a Vitya un gemido que lo dejó con su boca abierta, justo ahí para que Yuuri le diese un beso profundo tal como quería y podía obtener, si lograba controlar su cuerpo para ello.

—Sí... solo... solo...

No tuvo que suplicar más.

Victor se abrió paso en él, poco a poco, obviamente requiriendo un esfuerzo para ello que era perceptible para Yuuri por la forma en la que las manos de Victor, las cuales estaban agarrando ahora su cintura, temblaron al tiempo que se cerraron con más fuerza y por la manera en que su respiración se hizo notoriamente irregular.

Recibirlo fue todo lo Yuuri que pudo hacer, respirando por su boca y con sus ojos ardiendo y notando también el que Vitya parecía estar conteniendo la respiración y tratando de no hacer nada.

¿Y cómo sería una vez la desesperante lentitud se acabara y ambos comenzaran a moverse?

Pese a que todo su cuerpo parecía estar a punto de llegar al límite, apenas pudiendo aceptarlos a ambos en su interior, la idea hizo que Yuuri se estremeciera y que un gemido que no estaba tildado de dolor se escapara de sus labios.

Y Victor y Vitya le respondieron coreando ese sonido, Victor además deteniéndose por completo por unos segundos.

Yuuri, en respuesta, se removió un poco, invitándolo a continuar, cosa que resultó ser una buena y una mala idea.

Buena porque uno de ellos golpeó directamente su próstata, provocándole una serie de chispas de placer que incluso le impidieron ver (o quizás lo llevaron a cerrar sus ojos inconscientemente) por unos segundos en los que su mente además quedó en blanco, presa de las sensaciones. Pero a la vez fue mala porque era demasiado y el tensarse, apretándolos más en su interior, fue algo inconsciente y para lo que no había estado realmente preparado y Victor y Vitya tampoco lo habían estado.

Vitya jadeó con dificultad contra la boca de Yuuri y la mano que tenía en la nuca de Yuuri se deslizó hasta llegar a su hombro, sus dedos asiéndolo con tanta fuerza que sin duda dejarían una marca.

—Relájate —ordenó Victor con voz ahogada, pronunciando algo más que bien podía ser una maldición o algo que en realidad no tenía significado y aunque Yuuri quiso obedecer, no pudo hacerlo.

Tal cosa requería un empeño consciente que Yuuri no tenía ninguna idea de cómo hacer, porque aunque había una parte de él que sabía que él podía controlar su cuerpo con precisión en el hielo, aquí era diferente.

Aquí, lo único que Yuuri era capaz de hacer era lo que ellos quisieran que hiciera, pues él les pertenecía y no podía pensar en nada aparte de ellos y el hecho de que Victor todavía no estaba completamente en su interior y...

—Yuuri —murmuró Vitya, todavía contra su boca—. Yuuri... mírame.

Parpadeando para deshacerse de esas lágrimas que habían nublado su vista, Yuuri trató de enfocar sus ojos en Vitya y a duras penas logró distinguir sus labios y... cierto, había querido besarlo.

Y todavía deseaba hacerlo.

Con eso en mente, Yuuri giró un poco su cabeza para hacer del contacto todavía existente entre sus labios algo menos superficial y aunque no pudo más que conseguir hacer algo que resultó ser torpe y húmedo, Vitya correspondió de igual manera y de alguna forma la tensión lo abandonó lo suficiente para que Victor pudiese deslizarse hacia su interior un poco más y más y más, hasta que tras una eternidad se detuvo, completamente dentro de él.

Realmente lo habían hecho.

Yuuri rompió el no-exactamente-beso y sonrió sin pensarlo, disfrutando del saber que tenía a los dos Victores tanto como era posible y también de la sensación de estar lleno hasta el borde.

Eso último había perdido su previo filo que lo había dejado al borde de lágrimas, convirtiéndose en algo menos abrumador, más cercano al tipo de _demasiado_ que buscaba, en el que solo Victor y Vitya existían y eran tan suyos como él era de ellos.

—¿Bien? —cuestionó Victor tras él, su tono delatando la dificultad de pronunciar incluso una palabra.

¿Cómo era para ellos el estar ambos dentro de él, en un espacio que debería ser demasiado estrecho para que ambos lo compartiesen pero que habían hecho justo para ellos?

Ese interrogante distrajo a Yuuri por unos segundos, tras los cuales finalmente cayó en cuenta de que Victor (y Vitya también, seguramente) estaba aguardando por una respuesta.

—Bien —replicó Yuuri sin sorprenderse de que su voz sonase más como un gimoteo—. Victor...

Victor pareció tomar eso como una señal, pues se movió, saliendo de manera mínima antes de volver a tocar el fondo y Vitya lo besó de nuevo, esta vez con más coordinación y acariciando los labios de Yuuri con su lengua, acallando el nuevo gemido de Yuuri ante eso.

Dios.

Dioses.

 _Victor._

Yuuri no pudo corresponder el gesto de Vitya, ni tampoco seguir el ritmo de Victor.

Con todo su ser vibrando, Yuuri arqueó su espalda y se dedicó a sentir, gimiendo ante cada mínimo vaivén de Victor, disfrutando del que Vitya hubiese perseguido sus labios y de que no estaba completamente inmóvil, como si su estuviese a punto de control y quisiese más de Yuuri, y amando el hecho de que ambos parecían tan abrumados como él mismo lo estaba.

Era perfecto.

Y el solo escucharlos a ambos, incapaces de no gemir a veces su nombre a veces simples «Ah» hizo que Yuuri no se preocupara ni por un segundo de contener sus propios gimoteos, aun si eran incoherentes respuestas a cada sensación que lo estremecía de pies a cabeza, a apenas poder respirar por su boca, al no poder olvidar por un solo segundo el que _los tenía a ambos_...

El que alguno de los dos decidiese incluso hacerlo sentir más cerrando una mano alrededor del miembro de Yuuri interrumpió todo, porque, aunque Yuuri estaba a gusto en esa cúspide de demasiado, el cambiar a un estímulo más firme que el roce entre él y Vitya hizo que su visión se oscureciese y que lo que saliese de su boca fuese más cercano a un sollozo.

Y todo se detuvo.

La mano que había comenzado a deslizarse con lentitud, Vitya, Victor...

Yuuri maldijo en voz alta sin siquiera caer en cuenta de qué idioma estaba usando y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, queriendo recuperarse y volver al momento anterior, a la pura nube de placer en la que había estado.

—¿Demasiado? —preguntó Victor. Yuuri sacudió su cabeza, incapaz de especificar que no todo lo había sido, solo...

—¿Yuuri? —pronunció Vitya con un deje de preocupación, el cual fue audible con todo y que su voz estaba entremezclada con su respiración acelerada.

Tenía que hablar.

Incluso en ese instante, Yuuri era capaz de recordar que ambos habían insistido en ello y que si no hablaba pronto quizás esta pausa se extendería o quizá hasta decidirían parar por completo y eso sería incluso peor. Él necesitaba esto, quería correrse con ambos en su interior, ansiaba que ambos se corriesen en él y sentirlos palpitando en su interior y que se mantuviesen cerca incluso tras ello, brindándole el calor de su piel y recordándole que nada de esto era un sueño.

Pero para ello requería recordar cómo mover su lengua para más que buscar la de Vitya, acordarse de otras palabras que no fuesen «Victor» y hacer que su garganta colaborase para articular algo que formase más que sonidos.

—No... —logró decir Yuuri al fin, todavía apretando sus párpados pues sospechaba que incluso ver a Vitya sería una distracción que le robaría toda coherencia—. No necesito... eso... solo... ah...

—¿Qué necesitas, Yuuri? —cuestionó Victor, temblando tras él debido al esfuerzo por permanecer inmóvil.

—Victor... —Esa era su respuesta, mas el silencio que le siguió fue la prueba de que no lo habían entendido. En lugar de maldecir de nuevo y desperdiciar su aliento de esa manera, Yuuri se obligó a abrir los ojos al tiempo que él mismo movió sus caderas instándolos a reanudar algún tipo de ritmo y dijo—: Victor.

—Oh —suspiró Victor, hundiendo su rostro en un hombro de Yuuri antes de al fin (¡al fin!) moverse de nuevo, esta vez más rápido que antes.

Pero Vitya no.

El estar cara a cara permitió que Yuuri viese a Vitya apretar sus labios, conteniendo cualquier sonido que eso pudiese arrancarle, y fruncir su ceño.

El que no estaba contento y solo no se apartó porque la situación no se lo facilitaba (o quizás porque, a pesar de todo, quería estar ahí por Yuuri) fue algo que Yuuri pudo notar incluso mientras su cuerpo estaba otra vez al borde de ese perfecto demasiado que había probado antes, mas fue incapaz de dejarse ir por completo, porque no era así como quería esto.

—Victor... —repitió, buscando la mirada de Vitya e intentando coordinar sus movimientos, soltando el firme agarre que había mantenido alrededor del cuello de Vitya para acariciar su frente, apartando algunos largos mechones rebeldes de su rostro. Luego, se prometió Yuuri, trataría de explicarle mejor... de explicarles, porque mientras fuesen dos debían saber lo que Yuuri sentía, mas por ahora solo podía rogar que Vitya lo comprendiese—. Victor...

Y finalmente Vitya comprendió.

Sus ojos (hermosos, oscuros por la excitación, brillantes por lo que había escuchado) se agrandaron debido a la sorpresa y un segundo después, Vitya lo sostuvo con fuerza y se movió, embistiéndolo tanto como podía en su posición actual.

Sí.

Quizá fue gracias a la abundante cantidad de lubricante que Victor había usado, o quizá gracias al hecho de que su cuerpo se había habituado poco a poco a la invasión, o quizá simplemente el placer había excedido cualquier posible dolor, mas Yuuri se encontró a sí mismo gimiendo con abandono, disfrutando el _demasiado_ que había buscado y que Victor le había concedido en su totalidad.

Yuuri repitió el nombre de Victor como un mantra y no hizo nada para luchar contra las sensaciones que lo hacían estremecerse constantemente, dejando todo en manos de ambos Victores.

Algo de lo que Yuuri pudo ser consciente, incluso mientras lo llevaban al límite, fue el que ambos se encargaron de reacomodarlo un poco, solo lo suficiente para que ambos pudiesen moverse mejor, y el hecho de que la respiración de ambos se estaba haciendo más ruidosa e irregular.

El que ninguno de ellos duraría mucho era obvio, mas Yuuri no pudo lamentar tal cosa ya que él estaba en la misma situación.

Cada embestida era comparable a una corriente que lo llevaba más y más al borde de un precipicio y cada golpe contra su próstata lo dejaba más dispuesto a dejarse caer en lugar de aferrarse por todo el tiempo posible a este momento.

Y todo porque era ( _eran_ ) Victor y él tenía la certeza de que esto no era algo efímero, que Victor seguiría a su lado, que Victor no dejaría de ser suyo...

Yuuri no pudo contener un sollozo cuando su orgasmo lo golpeó, inesperado y más pronto de lo que él había creído y capaz de hacer que el mundo dejara de existir por un largo instante. Quizás la intensidad de este habría sido aterradora de no ser por Victor (dentro de él, colmándolo y también rodeándolo), cuya presencia no olvidó por un solo momento.

El que ambos Victores estuviesen pronunciando su nombre ayudó, mas igualmente el percibir en algún punto a uno de ellos correrse con un sonido gutural. El otro lo siguió poco después, antes de que el primero saliera de Yuuri y luego de que Yuuri mismo volviese en sí por completo, ahora demasiado consciente de todo.

—Oh —pronunció débilmente, incapaz de no retorcerse un poco, casi queriendo alejarse por un segundo porque de repente el demasiado había dejado de ser algo bueno.

El peso de Victor sobre él, el tener a ambos en su interior, el estar demasiado lleno y pegajoso... Todo su cuerpo estaba gritando debido al esfuerzo y a la repentina incomodidad.

—Lo siento —murmuró Victor, sin duda dándose cuenta de ello y besó con suavidad un hombro de Yuuri.

—Solo aguanta por un momento, ¿sí? —dijo Vitya con un tono dulce y tranquilizante.

Yuuri podía imaginarlo sonriéndole con ternura y se obligó a asentir con su cabeza pese a que sentía que el más mínimo movimiento, suyo o ajeno, lo destruiría, pero mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y apretó sus labios en un intento de contener cualquier sonido.

Eso resultó ser en vano.

Si bien Victor fue cuidadoso, saliendo de él con lentitud, el gimoteo que escapó de la boca de Yuuri fue más ruidoso de lo que había querido que fuese.

Yuuri sintió a Vitya tensarse, y Victor de inmediato acarició su espalda, deslizando sus manos con cada vez más delicadeza una vez llegó a su trasero, como si estuviese examinándolo en el proceso.

—¿Yuuri? —preguntó Victor.

—No puedo... —Yuuri necesitaba en minuto en más de un sentido.

Ambos quizás lo entendieron, pues Vitya salió de él con más facilidad y Victor ayudó a Yuuri a acomodarse sobre la cama, quedando recostado de medio lado mientras ellos permanecieron a cierta distancia, dándole el espacio que requería mientras se recuperaba al menos parcialmente.

Pero todavía tenían su atención en él.

Yuuri juraba que podía sentir el peso de sus miradas y de su preocupación, la cual se volvió más palpable cuando decidieron hablar en susurros _y otra vez en ruso_. La irritación que eso último le provocó fue suficiente motivación para abrir sus ojos y de inmediato ambos se callaron.

Más a gusto, Yuuri les sonrió y probó estirar todo su cuerpo, inhalando al tiempo que lo hizo con una lentitud deliberada y luego se relajó al exhalar.

Quizás no estaba tan adolorido como había creído, decidió. Hipersensible, agotado y sin duda mañana sentiría más las consecuencias de haber pedido tanto, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que acababan de hacer, él estaba bien. Victor y Vitya no tenían ninguna razón para preocuparse.

—No creo que pueda pararme mañana —confesó, todavía sonriendo satisfecho.

Ambos parpadearon, luciendo sorprendidos por un segundo, mas luego Vitya río, alegre, y Victor movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, aparentemente incrédulo, mas sus labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Nunca dejarás de sorprendernos, ¿cierto? —comentó Victor, pasando una mano por su cabello y echando hacia atrás su flequillo, con un tono que sonaba... aliviado.

Yuuri estiró una mano hacia él y Victor la tomó de reflejo y tras apretarla la llevó a sus labios, besando los nudillos con una suavidad que hacía del gesto una caricia.

—Te cuidaremos mañana —prometió Vitya, poniendo una mano en una de las piernas de Yuuri—. Desayuno en la cama, llevarte alzado a las aguas termales...

—Todos los masajes que quieras —añadió Victor y Vitya asintió con sus ojos brillantes.

—Suena bien... —dijo Yuuri y aunque quiso decir más, se vio obligado a cubrir su boca con la mano que no continuaba en el poder de Victor para ocultar un bostezo que, a pesar de que fue repentino, no lo sorprendió. Buena estamina o no, él también tenía límites y Victor y Vitya habían logrado que hoy llegara al suyo.

—¿Te quedarás? —buscó confirmar Victor en un susurro, quizás temiendo que Yuuri todavía quisiese tener cierto espacio.

Yuuri sintió a Vitya tensarse, su mano haciendo un poco más de presión como si quisiese retenerlo, cosa que era innecesaria.

¿Por qué pensaría Yuuri en irse cuando podía tenerlos a su lado? A lo único que les diría no en este instante sería a una ronda más, pero dormir en medio de ellos como lo había hecho las demás noches cada vez sonaba como una idea más placentera.

—Dudo que todos podamos estar cómodos en mi cama. —Yuuri cerró los ojos y suspiró, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza al espacio a sus lados—. Faltan ustedes.

—Espera, espera —indicó Vitya y antes de que Yuuri pudiese comprender a qué se refería, Vitya retiró su mano y se alejó, abandonando la cama.

¿Por qué?

Adormilado como estaba, Yuuri pasó un momento de confusión en el que su único consuelo fue Victor, todavía sosteniendo su mano con gentileza, mas al abrir los ojos y ver la figura borrosa de Vitya acercándose y haciéndose más nítida poco a poco y descubrir que tenía una toalla pequeña en sus manos finalmente comprendió.

Yuuri permitió que ambos lo limpiaran con todo el cuidado del mundo e incluso pronunció varios complacidos «mmm» que fueron contestados con suaves besos en una u otra parte de su piel, y aunque el acomodarse después bajo las cobijas fue algo menos agradable debido a las protestas de su trasero y cintura, Yuuri apretó sus labios y aguardó hasta que Victor y Vitya se prepararon para acompañarlo.

Ellos todavía estaban siendo demasiado cautelosos, sin embargo, y tal como la primera noche evitaron tocarlo demasiado y encima de todo ni siquiera se acurrucaron realmente contra él. Vitya apenas acomodó su cabeza en la misma almohada que Yuuri y Victor, tras Yuuri, se limitó a poner una mano en la cintura de Yuuri.

¿Por qué?

¿No les había quedado claro que los quería cerca, o es que acaso su necesidad temporal de un respiro los había hecho dudar tanto?

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Yuuri se movió hacia adelante hasta poder ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Vitya al tiempo que tomó la mano de Victor que estaba en su cintura y con un halón le indicó a Victor que lo quería más cerca.

—¿Está bien? —cuestionó Vitya innecesariamente en un susurro y alzando un brazo para acariciar un costado de Yuuri con solo la punta de sus dedos.

—Quédense a mi lado —ordenó Yuuri.

Yuuri pudo escuchar a Victor contener su respiración antes de al fin obedecer, pegándose a su espalda con un suspiro contento.

Vitya besó la frente de Yuuri.

—Duerme bien mi amado Yuuri. —Eso fue lo último que Yuuri escuchó antes de caer profundamente dormido y lo último que pensó fue que no estaba seguro de cuál de los dos Victores lo había dicho.

* * *

Despertar en los brazos de Victor era tan familiar que por varios minutos Yuuri disfrutó de ello con su menta en blanco y su cuerpo completamente relajado, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

El paso del tiempo, sin embargo, trajo consigo la necesidad de cambiar de posición ya que estaba de medio lado, acostado sobre su propio brazo izquierdo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo (el suficiente para hacer que un intento de mover sus dedos se convirtiera en una corriente de dolor y la certeza de que pasaría mucho hasta que recuperara la sensación en su brazo).

Con un gimoteo de dolor, Yuuri buscó reacomodarse para liberar su mano, pero eso resultó ser una mala idea.

Si bien Yuuri logró sacar su brazo, el apoyar su peso de otra manera bastó para que su cuerpo le pasase la cuenta por sus actividades la noche anterior y aunque Yuuri había estado consciente de que terminaría mucho más adolorido que tras una noche con Victor (o tras todo un día entrenando y sufriendo unas cuantas caídas), la sorpresa del repentino dolor en lo que parecía ser todo su cuerpo lo llevó a dejar escapar otro sonido.

Victor se tensó y se deslizó hacia él, acabando con la poca distancia que Yuuri había creado sin querer y aprisionando ahora su brazo izquierdo entre ambos, mas sin causar una presión mayor, por lo que Yuuri no se quejó, prefiriendo solo permanecer inmóvil hasta acostumbrarse a esa ligeramente diferente posición.

—Buenos días, Yuuri —pronunció Victor en un susurro, abrazándolo con más fuerza como si quisiera mantenerlo contra él y si así era, Yuuri no pensaba oponerse.

—Hmm —murmuró, solo atreviéndose a girar su cabeza para besar el cuello de Victor con suavidad—. Buenos días.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Quizás era bueno que Victor no pudiese ver su rostro y así se perdiese de la mueca que Yuuri hizo y no se preocupara sin necesidad.

—No creo que pueda practicar saltos por un par de días —ofreció Yuuri, sincero mas omitiendo que quizás pararse, como había dicho anoche, no sería lo único que no podría hacer hoy debido a los músculos de varias partes de su cuerpo resentidos tras el esfuerzo y su trasero incapaz de soportar cualquier peso. Pero eso no lo hacía arrepentirse.

—Puedes descansar todo el tiempo que necesites —prometió Victor en un tono urgente, tras lo cual añadió en un suspiro—: Anoche fue...

Victor no parecía tener palabras para describirlo, cosa que Yuuri entendía bien.

¿Cómo podría explicar lo que había sido el sentirse colmado al límite, ser llevado a un borde y haberse dejado caer por él, amando cada segundo de tener a Victor (a ambos Victores) como nadie más lo haría?

—Sí —le dio la razón Yuuri, mas el tema lo hizo caer en cuenta de algo—. ¿Y Vitya?

Tal vez estaba tomando un baño o paseando a Makkachin o consiguiendo desayuno para los tres...

—Ah. —Victor contuvo la respiración en lugar de contestar.

—¿Victor? —Si bien Yuuri no se atrevió a apartarse para poder verlo, sí usó su mano izquierda (aunque todavía no había recuperado del todo la sensación en ese brazo) para tocar su pecho en un simple gesto que no bastaba para empujarlo, con el que buscaba indicarle lo que quería, mas Victor se ciñó a él con más fuerza.

—Soy yo.

Excepto que no lo era.

A pesar de que recordaba que la noche anterior había sido Victor, no Vitya, quien había estado tras él, la ausencia de cualquier cosquilleo debido a los largos cabellos de Vitya le daba la certeza de que era Victor el que estaba con él.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Yuuri alzó su brazo aprisionado para alcanzar la cabeza de Victor y la acarició con lentitud, pasando sus dedos por el cabello corto y suave que le era tan familiar.

—Victor —dijo simplemente con un tono que delataba su sonrisa al confirmar que había estado en lo cierto.

—Sí.

—¿Vitya? —cuestionó de nuevo.

Victor sacudió su cabeza.

— _Sí._

A Yuuri le tomó algunos segundos comprender, mas el hacerlo exhaló una exclamación que no fue más que un simple «Oh» carente de fuerza.

Así que Victor había vuelto a ser uno solo...

—¿Decepcionado? —La ligereza en la voz de Victor era tan dolorosamente falsa que Yuuri frunció el ceño.

—No —dijo con firmeza, todavía con sus dedos enredados en el cabello de Victor—, tú estás aquí. Eso es todo lo que quiero. —Y esa era una verdad tan absoluta que no necesitaba detenerse a pensar antes de decirla. Victor, fuese uno solo o dos, seguía siendo la única persona a la que quería aferrarse.

—¿No preferirías que fuera más joven y...?

—Victor —interrumpió Yuuri, demasiado consciente de que el tono jocoso con el que Victor estaba hablando pretendía ocultar la verdad de cómo se sentía—. Sabes que ni siquiera me importaría si te quedaras calvo.

Victor se tensó.

—¿Estoy...?

—No. —El que Victor no se relajara de nuevo era una mala señal, la cual motivo a Yuuri a finalmente abrir sus ojos e intentar moverse, ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo, porque necesitaba ver a Victor. Pero Victor se lo impidió.

Era frustrante, pues la fuerza del abrazo de Victor no era incómoda y su calor era tan agradable que en cualquier otra situación Yuuri habría preferido disfrutarlo y quizás dormitar, aprovechando el que sin duda sería un inusual día de pereza que podían compartir; aun así, Victor era más importante que toda comodidad.

Con un suspiro, Yuuri se limitó a depositar otro beso en el cuello de Victor y murmurar:

—Sabes que te amo, ¿cierto?

Yuuri pudo sentir a Victor contener su respiración en una muestra de sorpresa inmerecida, porque Yuuri se lo había demostrado una y otra vez, tanto con su patinaje como fuera del hielo, aunque no lo dijese en palabras con la misma frecuencia.

—Yuuri, eso no es... —Victor fue quien se apartó, mas solo lo suficiente para que se pudieran ver y miró a Yuuri a los ojos, acariciando una de sus mejillas—. Lo sé —dijo con su voz cargada de emoción y con ello no solo hizo que la irritación de Yuuri desapareciese, sino que su corazón diese un vuelco, porque su tono parecía ser parte de un _yo también_ no pronunciado—. Eso solo... es extraño —continuó Victor antes de que Yuuri lograse salir del hechizo de su voz—. Y estúpido. Tener dos recuerdos diferentes de lo mismo, haber estado celoso de mí mismo...

Tener una confirmación más de que Victor era Vitya era un alivio luego de que había temido la horrífica posibilidad de que, al desaparecer, Vitya simplemente dejaría de existir, mas eso fue pronto remplazado por preocupación, ya que el tono de Victor había cambiado al punto de que había hablado con un deje de desesperación al final.

Y no era solo eso.

Victor lucía más agotado de lo que Yuuri mismo estaba. Habían ojeras bajo sus ojos, excesivamente evidentes gracias a su pálida complexión; sus ojos se veían anormalmente apagados incluso mientras veía a Yuuri, como si estuviese distraído por algo poco agradable; sus labios también lucían pálidos y agrietados, como si Victor los hubiese estado mordiendo como nunca lo hacía y estaban ahora apretados en una línea pálida, tensa, que hacía que esas pequeñas líneas de expresión que Victor solía ocultar con empeño (y cuya existencia negaba) fuesen más notorias que nunca.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado Victor despierto, aferrándose a Yuuri mientras luchaba a solas con el pasar de ser dos a ser uno?

—Al menos —dijo Yuuri, deslizando la mano que continuaba en el cabello de Victor por su rostro, queriendo enfatizar sus palabras con sus dedos, rozando la piel de Victor con cariño— sabes que siempre te elegiré.

Victor parpadeó y tras un par de segundos soltó una carcajada que hizo temblar toda la cama. Con un quejido ante el repentino movimiento, Yuuri hizo una mueca y Victor se acalló forzosamente al tiempo que murmuró una disculpa.

—Me quedó muy claro —afirmó Victor poco después, sus ojos recuperando el brillo en el que Yuuri podía perderse por largos periodos de tiempo—. Pero...

—No hay peros —interrumpió Yuuri, convencido de que cualquier objeción sería una duda infundada. Pero quizás Victor necesitaba más que eso, por lo que añadió—: ¿Quieres... hablar?

Sin duda Victor entendió que su ofrecimiento iba más allá que a escuchar y refutar cualquier idea de que lo preferiría como Vitya (joven, ágil, capaz de ser un patinador incluso más impresionante de lo que había sido cuando habían comenzado a llamarlo una leyenda viviente), pues se detuvo a considerarlo por un largo rato.

—Todavía no.

El que Victor sonara serio y cansado, en lugar de volver a intentar enmascararse tras un falso tono ligero, fue lo que convenció a Yuuri de aceptar eso y aguardar a que Victor estuviera listo.

Y mientras tanto, se prometió, él haría lo posible para prepararse para ayudarlo.

Al fin de cuentas todo lo que habían experimentado en los últimos días había sido extraño por sí solo y el regresar a la normalidad no bastaba para que Yuuri sintiese que todo volvía a ser _normal_ y si así era para Yuuri, ¿cómo era para Victor, quien todavía estaba lidiando con algo tan inimaginable como el repentinamente tener frente a sí a otro yo?

Yuuri movió su mano, llevándola a la nuca de Victor para instarlo a volver a acercarse. Victor obedeció aparentemente solo por costumbre, ya que su expresión demostraba cierta confusión.

Pero esto era suficiente.

Ignorando las protestas de su cuerpo, Yuuri se estiró para recibirlo con un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—Estoy aquí. —Más que una afirmación, esa era una promesa y Yuuri solo podía rogar que Victor la comprendiera.

Y lo hizo. Por primera vez en la mañana, toda la tensión pareció abandonar a Victor y su sonrisa incluso tomó esa forma de corazón que solo era visible cuando se trataba de una sonrisa completamente sincera.

—Lo sé.

Yuuri se relajó junto a Victor, pudiendo disfrutar de nuevo de su abrazo, y cerró los ojos, seguro de que todo estaría bien.


End file.
